


Yin-Yang

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: A crença daquele povo ditava que para tudo havia um equilíbrio. Entre o bem, sempre o mal, e entre o mal sempre o bem. A luz e as trevas, o dia e a noite, quente e frio. A dualidade do universo se resumia a esse fato: o equilíbrio deveria ser mantido para que a paz reinasse, mas na época de Zitao e Yifan algo queria que aquilo se interrompesse, causando o verdadeiro caos e desordem, mas nem a mais pura maldade seria capaz de separar um amor tão forte criado pelo universo.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Quando os opostos se atraem

**Author's Note:**

> -Universo alternativo  
> -Almas interligadas  
> -Magia

A crença daquele povo ditava que para tudo havia um _equilíbrio_. Entre o bem, sempre o mal, e entre o mal sempre o bem. A luz e as trevas, o dia e a noite, quente e frio. A dualidade do universo se resumia a esse fato. O equilíbrio deveria ser mantido para que a paz reinasse.

Essas forças eram fundamentais e seus princípios eram encontrados em todas as coisas existentes, desde um grão de areia até o mais perfeito ser. Todos os seres dependiam de um complemento para que pudessem _existir_. Assim regia-se o universo e tudo a sua volta. 

Mas antes de tudo isso acontecer as duas partes teriam que ser separadas e assim criadas para só então se encontrarem e finalmente darem origem a tudo. Tão distintas, mesmo que a palavra em si signifique: que não faz parte de outro; esses dois opostos provariam totalmente o contrário. Provariam que as diferenças poderiam ser atraentes aos olhos de quem vê e de quem compreende. 

Quando tudo começou, as línguas diziam que ao desconjuntar o universo podiam-se perceber seus dois _polos_. Alguns interpretavam isso como o bem e o mal, o dia e a noite, o sim e o não. De certa forma todas as interpretações estavam corretas, pois os polos em si sempre significariam a mesma coisa de forma que qualquer uma delas seria parte essencial de cada uma das partes desse todo.

Era complicado contar tais histórias para os temerosos, pois raramente conseguiam entender a _essência_.

Durante séculos os polos surgiam e se desenvolviam para finalmente se encontrar fazendo com que o universo continuasse seu ciclo, em paz, harmonia e total equilíbrio, mas um conluio se formou perante as ordens naturais, interrompendo o ciclo constante de origem, desenvolvimento e união. De certa forma os dois lados se arruinaram, separados por uma forma maior e mais forte que seus próprios seres. Tiveram que lidar com a solidão, a sensação de vazio, com o _esquecimento_.

Como sobreviver a tudo e a todos se sentindo completamente _incompleto_ , estando incompleto? Sinceramente não sabiam.

Naquela era os extremos haviam nascido em sincronia, embora em anos diferentes, firmando o quanto aquilo era necessário. Insubmissos a qualquer outra coisa, juraram a partir daquele momento que se uniriam a fim de se tornar um só ser, mas uma força negrume pairou sobre suas almas quando seus primeiros choros vieram à tona. E essa força arquitetou sobre os dois corpos frágeis invocações que mudaram completamente suas vidas.

As duas crianças cresceram fortes e saudáveis, dispondo de grandes fontes de sabedoria e conhecimento. Suas famílias eram regadas em história, o que lhes fora suficiente para criar em suas mentes a visão do que era certo e errado, ou seja, como o tudo e o todo se originaram. 

Vivendo em mundos diferentes, porém regidos pelo mesmo céu, aprenderam a lidar com seus próprios egos. Um era totalmente ativo, diurno, luminoso e quente. Enquanto o outro, obviamente seu oposto, era passivo, noturno, escuro e frio.

Sobre o berço com entalhamentos em ouro e enfeitado com adornos luxuosos a imagem divinamente bem pintada de um dragão negro pairava, zelando quase timidamente pelos sonhos e pesadelos daquele pequeno. Enquanto na outra extremidade, sobre o chão frio e empoeirado, onde era improvisada uma cama aparentemente confortável, a pele quente de um tigre branco era estendida, a fim de aquecer o pequeno corpo que ali repousava. 

Durante anos os dois meninos cresceram se conformando com seus fados, previamente dito pelos seus avós e pais. Os opostos, ao completarem seus dezoito anos, ganharam dos anciões de seu reino o amuleto que levariam pelo resto de suas vidas. O soberano ajoelhado recebia formalmente aquele colar, cuja pedra rara, brilhante e incolor lhe dizia que em breve deveria rumar em busca de seus ideias, de sua outra _metade._ A pedra pesada recebia o detalhe em seu encaixe da parte Yang daquele tão conhecido símbolo entre os humanos. Ele sorriu ao tocar o novo amuleto, desejando que suas preces fossem prontamente atendidas pelos deuses. Acreditava que assim como Yang, sua vida seria bela, iluminada, positiva.

O miserável sentado em posição de lótus, diferentemente do primeiro, ouvia atentamente ao velho, tentando absorver e guardar tudo o que o mesmo lhe dizia. Quando recebeu o colar, envolvendo seu pescoço, sentiu o quanto o mesmo era pesado, acreditando que aquilo traduzisse tudo o que passou e ainda passaria em sua vida. Era difícil, árduo, mas manteria a cabeça erguida. A pedra negra era tão escura quanto a noite e o adorno em seu topo, o que lhe prendia a corrente, era detalhada com o símbolo de Yin que era traduzido como o escuro, ruim, o mal, o negativo. Ele riu abafado ao comparar o conceito com o seu próprio ser. 

[...]

Os reinos eram governados por reis rígidos e rigorosos. Os impostos teriam de ser pagos na data certa e ninguém poderia ir contra as palavras do governador. Seu filho não era muito diferente de si. Ele ditava ordens aos seus subordinados enquanto realizava seu treino diário com um dos melhores professores e guerreiro de seu reino. 

Por sorte o professor era amigo de seu pai, o grande rei, e Yifan tinha esse privilégio de estar aprendendo as mais difíceis técnicas de batalha. Usando diversas armas e seu corpo, ele se movimentava como era solicitado, e assim absorvia toda a cultura deixada pelos seus antepassados. 

O cabelo igualmente loiro como o de sua mãe, reluzia a luz do sol que quase se escondia atrás das nuvens. O tempo nublado e a temperatura apenas um quente denunciavam o início da estação mais fria e as roupas mais frescas sobre o corpo do herdeiro agora eram pedaços de tecidos inúteis que lhe causavam certo frio. 

— Não aguento mais, isso está me sufocando! – Ele disse, retirando o casaco que agora lhe impedia de realizar certos movimentos. A temperatura era baixa, mas a cabeça do príncipe estava fervendo. 

Voltou a empunhar sua espada, ofegante, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pela sua testa. Yifan tinha exatos vinte e três anos de idade, estava no auge de sua juventude e seus pais estavam desesperados em busca de uma noiva. Yifan teria que tomar lugar no trono real o quanto antes, mas o jovem só pensava em batalhas e conquistas. 

Sempre caloroso, sorria nas horas exatas e sabia exatamente o que falar. O rei e a rainha tinham orgulho de ter criado um filho como Yifan, inteligente e rico em sabedoria, mas, no entanto, com seus defeitos. 

Yifan desferiu mais alguns golpes contra seu mestre, até o mesmo desviar de um deles, encurralando o adversário. Sua espada foi tirada de suas mãos com um movimento rápido e leve se chocando contra o chão de pouca neve, deixando-se ficar em pé enquanto refletia o sol nos olhos do herdeiro. Ele sorriu ao sentir a lâmina gelada encostar-se a sua garganta.

— Sugiro não cometer distrações, meu senhor! – O guerreiro disse sério e firme enquanto empunhava sua espada.

A vestimenta do homem a sua frente lhe enchia os olhos, a armadura bem trabalhada dizia que ele ocupava o mais alto cargo dentro do exército. Nada mais justo. Seu professor abaixou a arma, sorrindo de canto para Yifan, ele se aproximou do loiro passando a mão livre sobre seu ombro. Eram homens grandes, diga-se de passagem. Caminharam entre sorrisos e comentários até a entrada do palácio real, onde os pais do aprendiz o esperavam para o almoço. 

[...]

— Não estou te ouvindo, até mais tarde! – Um moreno desobediente saía, batendo a porta atrás de si e quase a destruindo.

A madeira velha estava quase totalmente corroída pelo desgaste do tempo, quando a chuva lhe atingia não era generosa, lhe arrancando pedaços irreparáveis.

Zitao caminhou com os pés pesados pela neve rasa até uma bifurcação dentre a mata que havia perto de sua pequena vila, costumava ir ali para treinar alguns movimentos que acabou aprendendo de tanto observar os guerreiros da região. Eram quase ninjas assassinos especialistas na arte da defesa. Zitao se encantava com o fato de raramente usarem uma arma para atacar, quando o objetivo era apenas a defesa pessoal.

Mas o rapaz era um pouco afobado e desejava sempre mais do que tinha. Queria certa força e poder para dominar seu adversário e fazê-lo ajoelhar em seus pés. Ele sorria enquanto fazia aquela dança tão bem coreografada. Seus braços e pernas cortavam o ar rapidamente enquanto produziam sons característicos, aquilo o excitava a continuar, ficando ali por longas horas.

O colar de pedra pesada batia contra seu peito e isso o atrapalhava às vezes. Parou o que fazia para observá-lo, tocá-lo. A pedra continuava do mesmo jeito que recebera: incrivelmente apagada, sem vida. Riu chateado, pois já tinha desistido de entendê-la.

— Você é quase inútil! – riu debochado colocando o amuleto dentro das roupas finas de cor preta.

Ajeitou as faixas em suas mãos e continuou com o treino, pensando que deveria encontrar um lugar melhor, já que aquele era perturbado por algumas crianças em certos momentos. 

[...]

A manhã clara de sol, um pouco mais quente, anunciava que a semana seria longa, o moreno se espreguiçou na cama simples de lençóis rasgados e fitou o telhado exposto de sua casinha antiga. Pensamentos voltavam a rondar sua mente todas as vezes que cumpria com esse ritual. 

Por que levava aquela vida miserável?

Zitao sempre acreditou que os deuses conspiravam contra a sua felicidade. Depois que perdeu o pai na guerra, na qual ele defendia o povo do reino de _Bai Hu_ o moreno nunca mais fora o mesmo. Sempre frio e quase impiedoso, só conseguia sentir amor pela mãe que já estava velha e quase incapacitada. 

Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, fazendo o tecido fino escorregar do seu tronco de encontro com as coxas bem torneadas. Seu corpo forte explicava as horas de treinamento árduo em meio à mata. Adorava seu _Kung Fu_. Sorriu e se levantou. Estava dolorido e pensou que não deveria ficar tanto tempo treinando daquela forma, da última vez lembrou-se que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro quando o sol nascia novamente, estava ficando louco em busca de um poder que jamais alcançaria. 

Tomou o seu café, comendo o pão duro e tomando o suco de uma fruta que já passara de seu tempo, sua vida resumia-se naquilo. Vestiu-se da forma que acreditava ser mais adequada. A roupa em tecido leve e preto era perfeita, tinha o caimento ideal e o permitia executar seus movimentos, tudo o que ele queria. Pegou seu bastão e saiu de casa, antes dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada de sua mãe.

— Tome cuidado! – Ela disse enquanto via o filho dirigindo-se até a porta.

Zitao apenas concordou com a cabeça e fechou a porta. Agora sim seu dia estava começando. Andou por aquele caminho já conhecido até o meio da mata, lembrou-se que aquele lugar há tanto tempo frequentado já não lhe era mais útil, suspirou dando meia volta e caminhando em outra direção qualquer.

Havia dias nos quais Zitao preferia se perder e esquecer a realidade que vivia. Sua família pobre não tinha mais aquele típico pilar que a sustentava, seu pai estava morto e já tinha consciência disso. Andou por mais alguns instantes até encontrar um lugar perfeito, talvez bem mais além de sua vila. Mais do que imaginava.

Sua mãe vivia lhe pedindo para arrumar um emprego, mas o moreno sempre fora frio e a ignorava. Achava que seus treinos o levariam mais longe que um mero cargo em uma das feirinhas da cidade. Quando parou, retirou o bastão das costas, rodando o mesmo pelo corpo, adorava aquela arma e era a que mais usava, se comprometeria de ficar ali nos próximos dias. Deixou-se levar pela paisagem que o rodeava e pensou sinceramente em levantar um casebre naquela nova clareira, o local lhe transmitia uma paz inigualável. 

[...]

Yifan se esticou na cama banhada em lençóis de seda. Ergueu-se, terminando de acordar e foi diretamente ao banheiro tomar um banho. Antes mesmo que pudesse sair, a governanta entrou em seu quarto lhe dizendo que o café seria servido em breve e que seus pais, as majestades, lhe esperavam para o desjejum. Yifan saiu do banho rapidamente assim que a mulher deixou o local. Secou-se colocando uma roupa limpa que exalava um cheiro gostoso de traje novo e limpo, ele adorava se sentir daquele jeito. Desceu as escadarias e foi para a sala de jantar, unindo-se a seus pais. Os mais velhos lhe saudaram com um bom dia e Yifan logo os respondeu educadamente. Ele era assim, sempre muito pontual e educado. O café se prolongou em quase uma hora, quando o rei e a rainha saíram dali, dando um beijo na testa do príncipe.

— Não se esqueça dos treinos, meu filho. – A senhora lhe lembrou do pequeno fado de Yifan, aqueles treinamentos puxados.

Ele ainda não se conformava em ter que guiar seus soldados nas próximas guerras, tanto que o jovem somente desejava que as mesmas nunca chegassem ou até mesmo acontecessem. Levantou-se sentindo uma pontada de desespero, ansiando pela primeira vez não cumprir com sua agenda real. Parecia que o dia seria tedioso e insuportável e com uma força misteriosa, acabou se arrastando até seu professor. Ele, como sempre, revisou os últimos ensinamentos e Yifan não prestava muita atenção, o que chamou atenção do outro.

— Majestade, está tudo bem? – Yifan saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz o chamando.

— Ah... Sim! – sorriu tentando mostrar um falso interesse.

Seu professor sorriu também e continuou, mas na cabeça do príncipe os pensamentos continuaram alienados e Yifan sorriu bobo mais uma vez pensando em uma forma rápida de escapar dali por um dia. Deu uma olhada rápida de canto para seu professor e correu em direção ao estábulo, soltou seu cavalo negro, belíssimo, e rapidamente montou, saindo dali.

— Wu Yifan! – ouviu seu professor vociferar. — Volte aqui!

Não deu ouvido, olhou para trás e gargalhou enquanto o vento batia fortemente contra seu corpo, fazendo a roupa esvoaçar. Saiu do campo de visão do castelo, adentrando pelas trilhas da floresta que o rodeava. Se não ficasse atento acabaria parando em outros reinos. Os cavalos que tinham em Zai Long corriam rápidos demais e o seu em especial era forte e veloz o suficiente. Depois de um longo tempo sentiu seu cavalo cansar, o animal precisava tomar água e por sorte ele avistou um lago. Saíram da trilha e o herdeiro desceu, guiando o animal negro até a beirada do mesmo.

Havia árvores por ali cobrindo o céu e dando um ar mais misterioso ao local, mas o herdeiro podia perceber que mais a frente, do outro lado do lago, havia uma clareira e parecia que algo diferente acontecia ali. Afastou-se um pouco do animal, o deixando bebericar da água e caminhou até ter uma visão melhor do outro lado. Não estava errado quando concluiu que não estava sozinho e de repente sentiu um calor estranho no peito.

— Mas o que...? – levou a mão ao peito, por dentro da roupa, tirando o colar a tempo lhe dado. — O que é isso? – observou totalmente confuso aquela pedra transparente brilhar intensamente.

Há anos desde que ganhara aquilo, nunca a vira tão brilhante. Naquele momento não tinha sol algum para iluminá-la, o que fez o loiro rir nervoso. O que estava acontecendo? Ele voltou a observar o homem à sua frente. Sim, ele identificou o rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros que dançava com o vento enquanto trocava aquele bastão de mão, ele era ágil e rápido, habilidoso. Yifan sorriu ao vê-lo se dando tão bem em treinar sozinho. Por um momento ele sentiu _inveja,_ mas voltou a ficar sério, indo até seu cavalo que terminara de beber água. Voltou a montá-lo e rapidamente vagou seus olhos para o outro lado, o homem havia parado.

E agora Zitao também o observava.


	2. O conselheiro real

Luhan caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores longos do palácio. Há tempo não tivera aquela conversa com o rei e por pouco acreditou que tudo iria pelos ares. Estava nervoso, mas conseguia, por certa sorte, disfarçar seus sentimentos.

Um dom? Talvez não. 

Ele continuou no mesmo ritmo até se chocar com Suho.

— Ora, quem eu vejo nessa bela manhã! – Luhan era um tanto cínico e conseguia ser irritante, enganoso. 

Suho lhe sorriu com falsidade e ambos ali sabiam o porquê.

— Bom dia senhor Luhan, a que devo essa honra? – Suho como sempre, educado, reverenciou o que estava a sua frente.

Luhan tinha um cargo mais alto que o seu. Suho era apenas o soldado real mais autêntico de todo aquele reino, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger e defender os ideais de seu rei. Já Luhan era como um braço direito, sempre ao lado das majestades e do mais novo herdeiro do trono, Yifan, que por sinal havia desaparecido.

— Não me deve nada, Suho... Agora me diga, sabe onde Yifan está? – Ele logo o cortou, perguntando sobre o príncipe.

— Não, estou atrás de informações meu senhor, me desculpe! – sorriu de canto reverenciando Luhan novamente.

O garoto loiro e de porte médio revirou os olhos e bufou, voltando a andar às pressas pelo corredor, fazendo com que partes de sua roupa esvoaçassem pelo ambiente. Suho apenas o seguiu com os olhos, rindo do desespero aparente do conselheiro real. O cavaleiro voltou, andando em direção à sala do rei. Depois de uma longa conversa na qual obteve informações necessárias sobre Yifan ele saiu, rumando para o lado de fora, mas antes que pudesse pensar em ir procurar o príncipe, enquanto descia as escadas, sem querer esbarrou em alguém que subia pela mesma, desajeitado.

— Ah, perdão! – disse ajudando aquele pobre homem a se erguer.

As toalhas bem lavadas e dobradas caíram ao chão, fazendo com que Yixing suspirasse em pensar ter que lavá-las novamente.

— Tenha mais cuidado, senhor Suho... – sussurrou sem graça, fazendo o cavaleiro sorrir.

Yixing era muito tímido e perdido no seu próprio mundo, deixando as pessoas extremamente curiosas a respeito de seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Suho particularmente adorava aquele estilo mais quieto. Ele admirava Yixing mais do que o próprio poderia imaginar, mas nunca fizera questão de deixar seus sentimentos evidentes. Ele ajudou o outro a se erguer. Yixing era pouca coisa maior que si, mas toda a sua inocência e delicadeza o deixava pequeno e frágil e nesse momento Suho queria tê-lo sob seus cuidados.

Mas não poderia.

— Me desculpe, realmente sinto muito! – falou normalmente, pegando toalha por toalha e entregando ao outro. — Se quiser eu posso lavar e...

— Não! – O interrompeu. — Está tudo bem, corra atrás de Yifan, todos já sabem da sua fuga. – O respondeu sem ter algum contato visual.

Aquele ato deixava o cavaleiro um tanto incomodado. Ele sempre desejou poder estar de igual para igual com Yixing, tocá-lo como sempre quis, lhe falar coisas que sempre sonhou. Mas no momento, além de estar ocupado atrás de Yifan, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de estar pensando coisas como aquelas. Ele teria que correr e simplesmente esquecer que suas famílias – se é que Yixing tinha uma – eram diferentes e isso fazia com que ambos jamais tivessem um lugar no qual ficariam, no mínimo, em patamares iguais.

Yixing era apenas um servo, um escravo, no final das contas. E isso era doloroso.

Afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a descer as escadas, saindo dali. Yixing deixou seus olhos seguirem aquela figura, Suho era um cavaleiro e tanto e estar ao lado dele, por pouco que seja, lhe deixava desconcentrado. Ele se achava idiota ao pensar coisas impróprias sobre alguém que estava em um nível mais alto que o seu, sorriu tímido e balançou a cabeça em seguida.

Não era um pecado sonhar com o grande cavaleiro Suho, mas Yixing, além disso, tinha outros pensamentos vagando por sua mente e isso o deixava enormemente confuso e desnorteado. 

[...]

Luhan ainda caminhava pelo jardim, indo em direção à pequena cabana que tinha ali. Ele tinha certas vantagens em ser o conselheiro real e uma delas era de não dar satisfações.

Estava abalado pelo desaparecimento de Yifan, temendo que o que tinha previsto finalmente aconteceria.

— Preciso encontrá-lo, preciso encontrá-lo! – disse desesperado abrindo a pequena porta de madeira apodrecida e entrando no local que antes era o seu amado quartinho.

Era cheio de livros empoeirados e em um canto havia uma mesa e cama velha, cheias de teias de aranha. Luhan vasculhou as prateleiras em busca de certo livro, mas não o encontrava.

— Mas que droga... Onde será que...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouviu uma tosse forçada vinda da porta. Tombou seu corpo para o lado a fim de verificar quem lhe importunava a paciência, era Suho.

— O que diabos faz aqui? – Já estava furioso.

— Nada... – quase sussurrou entrando lentamente no lugar e sentando-se na cama que rangeu.

A armadura bem detalhada que Suho usava, além de denunciar seu posto parecia ser bem pesada, mas ele não demonstrava isso, talvez já estivesse acostumado. O colchão velho afundou gravemente e um clima tenso se iniciou. Aquilo eriçou os pelos do corpo do loiro, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha. 

— Diga logo o que quer, eu não tenho muito tempo! – Luhan mantinha a atenção em toda à prateleira.

O conselheiro tentava evitar uma briga, uma conversa e Suho nunca conseguia penetrar naquela barreira, mas ele desejava poder ler toda a mente de Luhan porque o loiro parecia esconder muitas coisas.

— Não vejo o porquê de tanta pressa, senhor, Yifan não mudou de continente, ele só deve estar respirando um pouco enquanto cavalga no Diamante Negro. Por que está tão inquieto?

Luhan revirou os olhos sentindo a presença de Suho bem próxima. Parou de mexer na prateleira, virando-se para ele e o olhando no fundo dos olhos.

— Não me provoque Suho, sabes muito bem como é minha personalidade! – Sua voz saiu fraca, mas Suho entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem.

Ele sorriu sentindo a tensão em Luhan, o conselheiro raramente ficava assim e isso significava situações de  _ alerta.  _ Luhan acabou saindo às pressas e de mãos vazias, Suho ficou com a mente totalmente confusa, como sempre.

Luhan além de conselheiro era vidente. Depois que a majestade descobriu que o garoto possuía tal poder, nunca mais o tirou de seus pés. É claro que ele almejava mais do que nunca as visões de Luhan, era pra isso que ele servia depois que  _ foi capturado _ , nada mais.

Porém, isso fazia do loiro alguém maior e melhor que Suho ou até mesmo Yixing? 

Só que Luhan ainda era privilegiado por estar ao lado do homem mais poderoso daquele reino.

[...]

Yifan perdeu-se no tempo quando percebeu o olhar recíproco do moreno.

Mesmo distantes aqueles pares de olhos negros poderiam ser bem detalhados para o loiro que rapidamente deu a ordem para seu cavalo começar a andar. Mas ele pensou que o outro fugiria dali, porque aquele homem era um desconhecido e não era seguro manter certa aproximação.

O colar ainda brilhava e Yifan já não se importava. Talvez era nisso que o moreno estava vidrado, naquela pedra que não parava um segundo de reluzir intensamente. Quando o príncipe pôde perceber, já era tarde demais e o cavalo havia dado a volta no lago, parando em frente ao moreno misterioso e ele incrivelmente não moveu um músculo sequer. 

Zitao estava com aquela ansiedade estranha, nunca sentira aquilo na vida. Ao ver o loiro achou estranho alguém como ele, tão bem vestido, estar em um lugar, como aquele, no meio do nada. Seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido quando o mesmo se aproximou e então ele pôde ver aquela pedra de perto, brilhando como o sol. Eles continuavam com os olhares ligados, como se conversassem pelos mesmos, somente Zitao que ora vagava seus orbes pelo adorno no pescoço do outro.

Quando finalmente cortaram contato, Zitao levou a mão ao peito, apalpando o colar que também havia ganhado. Algo não fora contado quando receberam aqueles adornos ou uma grande coincidência estava se formando naquele momento.

Houve silêncio porque o moreno sabia que seu colar era igual ao do loiro misterioso a sua frente.

Yifan simplesmente desceu de seu cavalo, novamente, se colocando à frente de Zitao que o olhava sério. Seus olhos pareciam rasgar a alma do loiro, perfurando cada camada como se pudesse sentir o que sentia naquele momento. O loiro estava nervoso e excitado por algo que mal conhecia.

— Olá. – O herdeiro se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio, aquilo estava sendo incomodo demais.

Zitao não lhe respondeu e Yifan engoliu seco, sentindo-se constrangido pela situação que se encontrava. Deu um passo vacilante para frente querendo se aproximar e o moreno misterioso recuou um, repetiram esse ato três vezes até o príncipe parar novamente.

— Não irei te machucar se é o que está pensando. – Sua voz quase saíra falha, queria passar segurança.

Mas o herdeiro esqueceu-se de que teria que cuidar de si mesmo antes de tudo. E se o moreno fosse um assassino? Ele era um príncipe e poderia estar correndo perigo já que os bordados em ouro de sua vestimenta denunciavam a sua atual hierarquia. 

O moreno cerrou os olhos o fitando minuciosamente dos pés a cabeça. Aquilo fez um frio percorrer a espinha do loiro que se deixou engolir seco pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo. 

— Não temo a nada, se é isso que te preocupa. Você que deveria ter medo de mim. – Ele era áspero e Yifan sentiu em suas palavras o quanto ele não queria que aquela conversa se prolongasse. 

Mas Yifan era teimoso e acima de tudo muito curioso e se arriscou dando mais passos para frente. Ousadia. Zitao riu abafado quando percebeu que o loiro a sua frente desejava uma aproximação mais... Íntima. Achou tudo muito estranho para tal ocasião.

Eles não se conheciam. 

— O que deseja fazer? – O moreno perguntou com os olhos grudados ao colar, aquela coisa ainda brilhava. — O que é isso? – apontou de forma despretensiosa para o amuleto, fazendo Yifan despertar de seus pequenos devaneios. 

O loiro olhou para o objeto o pegando eu suas mãos. Ele não havia percebido que a mesma ainda brilhava, pois sua atenção fora tomada pela aparência ímpar do indivíduo à sua frente.

Ele estava ficando louco? 

Notar minuciosamente os traços delicados daquele garoto, que embora esboçasse uma expressão séria e carismática, ainda sim conseguia ser cativante e acima de tudo, extremamente incitante. E lindo. Yifan estava interessado. 

— Isso... – começou. — É apenas um colar que ganhei quando era mais novo. – O olhou nos olhos, depois de desviar os seus de sua joia. — Por que pergunta? – sorriu de canto.

— Nada... – Zitao estava estranhando tudo aquilo e sua expressão mostrava claramente isso. Ele franziu o cenho e Yifan o rodeou. 

Foi a vez do loiro o olhar de cima a baixo. Zitao percebeu a espada na bainha que adornava o quadril, o loiro também era maior que si. O moreno sentiu-se cercado e pela primeira vez achou estar sentindo, também, medo.

— Posso saber o seu nome? – Yifan parou logo atrás de si e Zitao percebeu a aproximação da boca do maior em seu ouvido. — Acabei por ficar curioso... – sussurrou com uma voz sugestiva. 

O moreno se arrepiou, mas evitaria demonstrar isso até a morte, virou o rosto sutilmente para o mesmo lado que Yifan estava, deixando suas bocas sugestivamente próximas, até de mais.

— Me desculpe, mas me foi ensinado a não dizer meu nome a estranhos!

Yifan se afastou totalmente desgostoso com a resposta, fitando seriamente as costas de Zitao que virou-se novamente. Ele bufou rolando os olhos e o repreendeu:

— Como ousa, eu sou Vosso Superior! – Zitao imediatamente parou para olhá-lo novamente. 

— E o que me importa? Ao menos estou em seu castelo, não tens que me dar ordens! – Ele quase se exasperou em respondê-lo.

Zitao odiava ter que se curvar a nobreza. 

Yifan soltou um riso nervoso, mirando bem ao fundo nos olhos do moreno, se aproximou deixando seus rostos colados, bem próximos e sorriu de canto deixando Zitao confuso.

— Você é atrevido e mais parece um animal chucro! – apontou para trás, em direção ao cavalo. — Devo acreditar que meu Diamante Negro é mais instruído que seu ser! 

Zitao sentiu o sangue lhe subir rapidamente pelo corpo, o aquecendo de forma irritante e desesperadora. Teve uma enorme vontade de desferir um soco certeiro em meio o rosto daquele loiro, mas sabia que o mesmo era da nobreza e estaria sendo ousado demais em seus atos, e tolo também. Apenas respirou fundo fechando os punhos com uma força controlada, poderia perder a cabeça e realmente o fez quando simplesmente levou as mãos abertas aos ombros do maior, o empurrando fortemente e o fazendo cair ao chão.

— Se sou tão imundo,  _ Vossa Nobreza _ ... Por que estás caído aos meus pés? – esbravejou, sorrindo cinicamente ao loiro caído. — Se me der licença, e sei que o fará, tenho coisas indispensáveis a fazer!

[...]

— Mas o que diabos pensou que estava fazendo, Yifan? – Luhan quase gritava, perdendo a pose. — Poderia se perder ou ser sequestrado, perdeu o juízo?

O loiro sempre fora prestativo em seus serviços, mas ele zelava demais pela vida de Yifan, mais do que devia. O loiro estava sentado na cadeira do escritório de seu pai que em breve entraria pela porta acompanhado de Suho e o herdeiro teria que ouvir longos sermões. 

— Pare de rir e me responda!

— Estou bem, não vê!? – respondeu indefeso. — Não vejo motivos em seu desespero, estou bem e isso é o que importa!

Yifan viu Luhan levar ambas as mãos até os fios loiros os bagunçando e em seguida o mesmo soltou um grito que há pouco estava lhe sufocando. A porta fora bruscamente aberta e a figura do rei entrou pela mesma, sendo seguido por Suho que de imediato colou seus olhos nos de Yifan, o loiro saberia o que viria a seguir.

— Yifan! – Seu pai gritou, sentando-se. — Quer morrer ou algo do tipo desaparecendo de forma tão imprudente durante seu treinamento?! – exaltou mais um pouco, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos em forma de defesa. — Pelos deuses, você tem o que? Cinco anos? – o olhou. — Olhe para mim quando estou a falar!

Yifan o olhou sério o suficiente para indicar que aquelas palavras não o atingiam e de fato elas não o faziam, mas ele sequer teria a ousadia em discutir com seu pai.

— Você tem vinte e três anos, vinte e três! – bateu ambas as mãos na mesa. — Não posso me preocupar dessa forma com os seus atos, seja mais racional! Onde já se viu cruzar as fronteiras de nossas terras e parar em outro reino?

— Me desculpe! – Simplesmente disse em um impulso. — Mas já que sou adulto o suficiente, por que vocês temem tanto com esse pequeno sumiço? Sou adulto para cuidar dos assuntos do reino, mas imaturo demais para sair em uma simples cavalgada!

— Pequeno sumiço? – Luhan riu nervoso.

Suho o olhou e em seguida se aproximou de Yifan:

— Nós apenas nos preocupamos porque você não nos disse onde iria. O fato é que deveria ter nos avisado antes mesmo de sair às pressas no meio do treinamento. Seu professor ficou assustado, não faça mais isso, por favor.

Yifan sentia-se calmo quando conversava com Suho, porque ele sabia ser gentil ao conversar. No final nem fora tão complicado assim e seu pai já se calava, apenas observando sua conversa com o cavaleiro enquanto Luhan ainda tentava normalizar a respiração. O vidente era o único claramente preocupado com aquela pequena “escapada” do príncipe e Yifan deixou-se desconfiar de tanto drama. 

— Tudo bem, me desculpem novamente! – respondeu e olhou Suho, em seguida seu pai. — Fique tranquilo também, Luhan, não o farei novamente – completou.

[...]

— Ele foi longe demais! – O loiro andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, enquanto um dedo estava em sua boca.

Se fosse possível ele o devoraria ali e agora, de tanto nervosismo. A noite havia chegado e Luhan estava nervoso, preso em seu quarto enquanto tentava não explodir devido às atitudes do  _ pequeno _ príncipe. 

— Se acalma e dará tudo certo, você verá! – A figura até então misteriosa se ergueu de onde estava, no pequeno sofá que havia no canto do quarto. Andou até o loiro o segurando pelo pulso. — Pare por um momento, sim? Está nervoso demais e isso me preocupa!

Luhan sorriu, mesmo estando em uma situação como aquela o outro sempre sabia como resolver seus problemas, acalmá-lo, tirando-o de toda aquela inquietação. Sorriu-lhe cândido e teve o mesmo em retribuição. 

— Nós vamos dominá-los e em breve tudo estará feito, meu Jongin. Você sabe realmente que tudo está próximo, não é mesmo?

O outro lhe sorriu, se afastando pronto para partir novamente.

Depois da breve conversa, Jongin retirou-se da mesma forma que apareceu nos aposentos de Luhan, o vidente estava sozinho e mais aliviado em saber que Yifan não cometeria mais aquela imprudência. Assim ele desejava. Um toque sutil em sua porta o fez voltar à realidade. Luhan já estava em trajes para dormir quando a abriu, vendo quem mais desejava do outro lado, lhe dando um sorriso quase tímido. O loiro dera passagem e o homem entrou rapidamente, a porta fora fechada e em seguida, o vidente o agarrou na nuca, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Mas... O-o que?

— Pensei que demoraria em vir hoje. – Luhan sorriu depois de separar suas bocas. — Senti sua falta, Sehun, onde esteve? — O sorriso doce não enganava Sehun, ele sabia exatamente como Luhan era. Perfeitamente. Até demais.

— Jongin esteve aqui? – devolveu outra pergunta para ele.

Sabia que Jongin frequentava o quarto do amante, mesmo não gostando disso ele aprendeu a ignorar, sabia dos ideais e tramas de Luhan, nunca gostou, mas o amava e levava os segredos do conselheiro consigo, e se preciso até o túmulo.

Luhan fez um bico, tombando a cabeça.

— Sim! – disse inocentemente, mas Sehun sabia de toda a verdade.

— Tenha cuidado, por favor, você sabe o que pode acontecer se te pegarem... E eu fico morrendo de preocupação. 

— Tsc, não se preocupe, meu amor – lambeu o lábio inferior, fazendo um biquinho. — Você sabe que seu Lulu é inteligente demais para ser pego! 

A língua úmida de Luhan contornou os lábios de Sehun, fazendo o mesmo suspirar em excitação. 

— Luhan...

— Hum? Sabe que nada acontecerá, não é? – O tom inocente na voz do outro era como um veneno que atiçava os sentidos de Sehun.

Ele quase se sentia arrependido de fugir todas as noites para ir se aventurar no quarto do vidente, mas o desejo de tocá-lo e beijá-lo eram muito mais fortes. E se preciso, até mais forte que Jongin ou toda essa intenção maligna de Luhan para com o rei.


	3. Banho no lago

Zitao não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. 

Estranhamente a imagem e voz daquele loiro assombravam sua mente, resolveu treinar em frente à sua casa para afugentar tais pensamentos. Ao fim jogou-se no chão, totalmente vencido pelo cansaço e mais uma vez deixou-se pensar nele. Primeiro pensou o quão estranho era alguém loiro ser da nobreza. Pelas suas terras jamais avistou alguém da alta hierarquia com a que tom de cabelo e depois, como poderia ser tão audacioso. Fechou os olhos finalmente sentindo o sono e os raios de sol que já saiam pelo horizonte. Ergueu-se entrando em casa, iria dormir por enquanto, até pensar no que faria dali em diante. Quando a cabeça encostou-se ao travesseiro e ele relaxou seu corpo sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu peito, virando de um lado para o outro, até o sono lhe atingir em cheio.

E ele finalmente estava dormindo.

Parecia que estava deitado há minutos quando sentiu algo, ou melhor, alguém lhe balançar ainda em cima da cama.

— Vamos Zitao, acorde! – ouviu a voz tão conhecida lhe tirar da terra dos sonhos.

O moreno abriu os olhos e viu o ser loiro com trapos velhos e quase rasgados à sua frente sorrindo e pedindo para que se levantasse.

— Mas por que está me acordando a essa hora? – Mantinha um dos olhos fechado, sentindo certo peso sobre o mesmo, estava cansado ainda que tivesse dormido.

— Porque quero que acorde, temos muito o que conversar! – A voz de Luhan estava irritante aquela manhã.

Ou seria tarde?

Zitao apenas ergueu o tronco ainda de olhos fechados. Deu um sorriso totalmente falso e sentiu Luhan lhe beliscar.

— Mas que... – ousou dizer, mas levantou-se correndo atrás dele.

Luhan era um velho amigo e desde que Zitao se conhecia por gente, o outro estava a seu lado. Ele era órfão, sua nação foi tomada e dominada quando ele ainda era um garoto. O menino se apegou a Tao, que era de um reino vizinho, não ligavam para rivalidades. Zitao era tudo o que Luhan tinha, e vice-versa.

Ambos foram até a cozinha comer um pouco de sopa de carne de bode que a mãe do moreno fizera e de barriga cheia em seguida eles saíram.

— Me diga o que queres. – Zitao iniciou a conversa.

— Hum! – Luhan ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Vim te procurar e sua mãe me contou que estava desaparecido – sorriu. — Onde andas que voltas tão tarde para casa?

Luhan era curioso.

Zitao achou estranho, pois embora fossem amigos, Luhan nunca demonstrou tamanha preocupação. 

— Por que toda essa aflição? Eu sempre saio para treinar e sabe muito bem disso! 

Luhan sorriu de canto, mordendo o lábio inferior. Havia sido pego, mas saberia dar uma reviravolta na situação.

— Eu precisava muito de suas palavras, por isso lhe procurei desesperado e quando não te encontrei eu enlouqueci!

Zitao riu dessa vez, fechando momentaneamente seus olhos.

— Vamos, vamos conversar. – O moreno finalizou.

Eles andaram lentamente por ali mesmo, dentre as pequenas casas daquela vila. Luhan lhe falava tudo o que deveria, deixando o moreno esclarecido sobre algumas coisas.

— É por isso que não tens que sair sozinho por aí, está sendo muito perigoso para todos agora que a fera voltou. 

Zitao quando era mais novo ouvia histórias sobre uma fera branca que assombrava as terras de Bai Hu, mas ele nunca acreditou fielmente em tudo isso, mas agora, com Luhan lhe falando, parecia ser tão real que por instantes temeu encontrá-la pelo seu caminho. A fera devorava tudo e todos que encontrava, o moreno ouvia atentamente às palavras de Luhan, o amigo era sábio e ele sabia muito bem disso.

— Acredito que saberei cuidar de mim, não se preocupe tanto!

Luhan sorriu com a intenção de Zitao em reconfortá-lo.

— Mesmo assim, pelos deuses... Não saia sozinho se for voltar tão tarde, tudo bem? – levou uma de suas mãos até os ombros um tanto largos e fortes.

Zitao levava o treinamento tão a sério que seu corpo já estava todo modificado e mais forte, mas ele ainda era indefeso perante a fera. Resolveram caminhar de volta para casa quando Luhan tocou novamente no assunto de antes.

— O que havia feito ontem, além de treinar? – sorriu.

— Somente pude treinar Luhan, o que mais eu faria? – franziu o cenho pela segunda vez diante todo aquele interesse do amigo.

— Por que está desconfiando tanto de mim? O que lhe fiz? – O loiro começou a se sentir ofendido.

— Nada... Aliás, essa sua preocupação está transbordando-me suspeitas.

O que mais Luhan odiava em Zitao era que o mesmo era direto, impiedoso. Engoliu seco sentindo a ponta de seus dedos formigarem. Zitao o fitaria até ele responder com todas as palavras, o livrando da dúvida.

— Já disse que não é nada, me preocupei com você pelo motivo da fera branca! – bufou, sentindo-se derrotado. — Estou indo, passe bem, por favor! – Os pequenos olhos castanhos brilhavam de preocupação e Zitao assentiu com a cabeça, deixando Luhan mais seguro. 

O loiro deu a volta, fechando a cara e mudando de expressão, não se conformava com o fato de Zitao não ter-lhe dito toda a verdade. Seus pressentimentos não eram dos bons e ele sabia que o moreno omitia algo importante para todo o seu plano.

Em um estalo lembrou-se que não havia feito o mesmo questionário a Yifan e agora teria que fazê-lo. De antemão já pensou perfeitamente nas desculpas que daria caso o herdeiro tivessem as mesmas suspeitas que o moreno.

Nada poderia dar errado.

Luhan além de estar ao lado do rei, também compartilhava dessa amizade com Zitao, mas por certa obrigação depois que em uma de suas visões ele pôde perceber que o moreno seria uma das peças fundamentais para estragar todo o seu plano, então ele inventou uma meia história falsa e se aproximou do Bai Huano. As intenções de Luhan começaram desde cedo, ainda criança. Desde o momento em que começou a omitir a data verdadeira de quanto teve sua primeira visão, até o momento em que disse a Zitao que era órfão e estava solitário, perdido. Luhan era realmente ganancioso e não media esforços para ter o que queria, mesmo se fosse preciso enganar o rei e ao pobre garoto moreno. E ele conseguia enganar. A pele clara, lábios rosados e voz aveludada, sua personalidade mudava de acordo com o seu humor ou talvez o dia, mas uma coisa era concreta sobre aquele loiro peculiar: ele definitivamente não era humano. Já não existia nada de bom dentro dele, o coração já estava tomado pela ira da vingança. 

Sua vila ficava isolada em um reino já extinto. A guerra lhe trouxe muita dor e força ao mesmo tempo. Força porque teve que lutar sozinho, sem um pai ou mãe depois que os mesmos morreram durante os conflitos. Sua mãe era uma mulher diferente das outras e assim como ele, dotada de grandes poderes. Os seus fios levemente loiros e olhos claros a denunciava de forma bruta ao mundo, alegando que a mesma tinha dotes distintos dos seres humanos normais. Para seu azar, assim que a guerra havia cessado, os soldados do reinado de  _ Zai Long _ revistaram minuciosamente cada canto daquele reino e sua vila não escaparia. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta ser bruscamente aberta ele se agachou no chão, tapando os ouvidos, mas aquilo era inútil e logo os soldados impiedosos o acharam.

Ele lutou, chorou e se esperneou, mas era novo e fraco. Fora levado abatido ao rei que ordenou que cuidassem e tratassem dos ferimentos daquele menino.

Algumas vilas do antigo reino eram conhecidas por serem habitadas por serem mágicos dotados de poderes inimagináveis. Luhan era um deles, assim como Yixing e Jongin que também foram capturados depois da guerra. Os três meninos se conheceram no castelo do inimigo, completamente sozinhos e com medo, sentiam frio todas as noites e ansiavam pelos carinhos de suas mães, mas nunca mais as teriam. Cresceram ao lado do príncipe e algumas ordens lhes foram dadas depois que seus poderes finalmente afloraram, isso é, quando o rei descobriu que eles podiam fazer magia porque antes mesmo desse episódio Luhan já tinha suas visões, apenas Yixing e Jongin que vieram, mais tarde, a desenvolver seus poderes. 

O loiro podia “adivinhar” certas coisas. Sua mente ficou aberta a novos horizontes e poderia descobrir coisas antes mesmo que elas viessem a acontecer. Isso animou o rei que o transformou em seu mais novo conselheiro, elemento chave a ser consultada antes de qualquer tomada de decisão ou partida para a guerra. Nada poderia ser feito antes de consultar Luhan.

Ele era o oráculo da família real. 

Já Yixing, talvez menos afortunado, descobriu seus poderes no dia em que brincavam despercebidos com o príncipe em meio a alguns galhos. O loiro herdeiro se machucou gravemente, deixando todos aflitos. O menino deveria recuar como Luhan havia feito, mas ao invés disso ele permaneceu e com um simples toque e um desejo do fundo do coração, aquela ferida banhada em sangue se fechou diante dos olhos daqueles que os observavam. Yixing tinha o dom da cura e isso ninguém poderia lhe tirar. As senhoras mais sábias diziam que o garoto era um presente dos anjos, ao se julgar pela inocência e sorriso meigo, acreditava-se que elas tinham razão. 

Ele se tornou o curandeiro real, mas, além disso, era responsável pela saúde e bem estar do próprio príncipe, aquele com quem se cansou de brincar quando mais novo.

Já Jongin era escorregadio, nunca gostou de ficar com Luhan e Yixing enquanto brincavam com Yifan durante a juventude. Ele preferia correr e se esgueirar pelos cantos, solitário. Conseguiu fazer mais amizade com o oráculo do que com o curandeiro, se tornando fiel confidente de Luhan e um ótimo amigo com benefícios. 

[...]

Luhan voltava a caminhar apressado tirando as folhagens do rosto para que as mesmas não lhe afetassem. Ele estava furioso e respirava fundo tentando conter suas emoções.

As vestimentas agora eram nobres e o vento as balançou assim que adentrou no grande quarto do príncipe, o tirando de sua bela leitura.

Yifan vagou os olhos na silhueta nervosa.

— O que houve? – disse fechando o livro e respirando fundo.

— Nada... Só vim constatar que ainda estava aqui, que não havia fugido dessa vez! – sorriu sem graça, sentando-se à cama enorme e se deixando acariciar a roupa que cobria a mesma, de tecido fino e bordado a ouro. — Me diga Yifan... Como foi seu passeio ontem? – Se jogou preguiçosamente na cama do outro loiro. 

— Por que estás tão curioso? – Yifan lhe respondeu de imediato.

Luhan logo se endireitou na cama.

— Só me preocupo! – suspirou erguendo-se e caminhando até Yifan. — Diga-me príncipe, o que achou de tão interessante na floresta?

Os olhos vibrantes de Luhan se encontraram com os de Yifan, o herdeiro via que o oráculo sabia de alguma coisa.

Luhan sempre sabia.

Ele riu meio nervoso, tentando de certa forma não se transparecer, mas Luhan também podia sentir aquilo somente pelo seu olhar ou respiração.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu, por que está me perguntando? 

Luhan riu.

— Sim, eu sempre sei! Mas prefiro ouvir diretamente de você, apreciar os movimentos sutis de seus lábios, sabe disso – apontou.

Yifan rodou os olhos se levantando e sendo seguido por Luhan, ele era persistente e insuportável em certas ocasiões e aquela seria uma delas.

— Tive o privilégio de me encontrar com alguém único, sabia? – suspirou colocando o livro que estava lendo na prateleira. — Ele me deixou intrigado e levemente confuso.

— Ele lhe disse o nome? – Estava estabanado.

Yifan riu novamente perante a impaciência nítida do outro.

— Obviamente que não e sabes disso, ele não gostou de meus modos.

— Hum... Propício à ocasião, Majestade. Já era previsto que isso aconteceria...

Luhan caminhou já satisfeito em direção à porta, deixando Yifan confuso.

— Mas que diabos isso lhe convém? Por que demonstra tanta preocupação?

Luhan segurava a maçaneta da grande porta de madeira e antes de sair deu uma última olhada para seu príncipe. 

— Nada de grande importância, não se inquiete, apenas me preocupo com seu bem-estar – sorriu simples antes de sair.

Yifan girou o corpo, fitando a janela por onde entrava um forte vento. Luhan estava o preocupando com todo aquele interesse. O oráculo sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer, e saiba o que fazer. Em suas visões nunca lhe fora apresentado o indivíduo que Yifan conhecera, mas ele sabia que ele seria aquele que o atrapalharia de agora em diante, da mesma forma como podia ver que Zitao conheceria alguém peculiar e de grande significado. 

Luhan apenas juntou os pontos e raciocinou diante as situações, a conclusão viria com o tempo e com outras visões. 

[...]

O entardecer se aproximava e Zitao teve ímpetos de voltar para aquele lugar que escolhera para ser o de seu treinamento. Não lhe passou na cabeça a hipótese de talvez voltar a encontrar aquele loiro, apenas montou em seu cavalo e seguiu em frente, sem ao menos avisar sua querida mãe.

Não demorou muito, já que estava de montaria, para chegar ao lugar desejado. O vento gélido mostrava o quando a noite seria fria, mas naquele momento o moreno não implicava com tal fato. O dia fora em resumo muito quente para um começo de inverno. Desceu de sua montaria se aproximando do lago já conhecido. Era a segunda vez que estava lá, mas parecia frequentá-lo há séculos. Respirou fundo sentindo falta de alguma coisa e riu em seguida, ele novamente estava pensando naquele rapaz misterioso. 

Ele não havia levado arma alguma, então logo começou a se despir querendo somente se banhar. As roupas negras ficaram esquecidas sobre uma moita e calmamente o moreno caminhou na direção da água. Era gelada como as noites que se lembrava, Zitao sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando entrou totalmente dentro daquele lago. Soltou suspiros e gemidos devido à temperatura nada agradável, mas ela o ajudaria a esquecer certas coisas e pessoas.

Assim ele esperava.

Deixou outro gemido baixo escapar por entre os lábios antes de mergulhar, ele sabia que aos poucos aquela sensação de frio iria desaparecer e junto ele desejava que a imagem do loiro também a fizesse.

[...]

Yifan ergueu a cabeça. Fazia horas que estava deitado naquela cama querendo descansar sua mente. 

Estava estressado e não sabia o real motivo. Sorriu internamente ao pensar em fugir novamente. Pensou também que o moreno interessante poderia estar naquele mesmo lugar como no dia anterior, mas lembrou-se da bronca de seu pai e do nervosismo de Luhan, suspirou voltando a se deitar, mas imediatamente se ergueu apressado, mudando totalmente de ideia, saiu do quarto procurando seu ilustre pai e logo o encontrando.

— Sairei um pouco, não demoro a voltar! – passou pela figura marcante de seu rei na sala, indo para a saída.

Ele nada disse, já que estava sendo avisado. Ele só queria aquilo: um pouco de respeito e ordem, ele queria ser avisado sobre as ações do filho, o resto era problema de Yifan. O loiro caminhou até o estábulo pegando novamente seu querido cavalo. Temeu não se lembrar do caminho, mas as coisas se faziam claras assim que começou a cavalgar e logo ele havia chegado onde tanto queria. Surpreendeu-se com o que acabou vendo. Ele estava lá, mas não fazia a mesma coisa do dia anterior. 

Yifan sentiu seu corpo esquentar observando sem querer o que o moreno fazia, agora, dentro daquele lago de água gelada. Ele estava tomando banho.

Seu cavalo branco estava preso a uma árvore e Yifan logo fez o mesmo com seu animal. Por sorte passou-se despercebido aos olhos do banhista. Zitao estava tão envolto naquele banho gostoso, que sequer ouviu o loiro chegar, só se assustou quando de repente, algo caiu dentro d’água. Seu olhar rapidamente vagou pelo lugar, tentando achar o ponto onde a água estava inquieta e logo a encontrou, nadou desesperado na direção contrária tentando sair dali, mas assim que tocou na beirada do lago, algo prendeu seu calcanhar, o puxando para baixo.

Então ele desesperou-se.

Prendeu a respiração abrindo os olhos. Tentou se segurar ao máximo para não deixar o desespero lhe consumir, mas viu que já conhecia o seu problema. Era ele. Queria rir da idiotice, mas estava debaixo d’água então apenas balançou a perna a fim de se soltar e logo o loiro o fez.

— Ficou louco? – disse quando emergiu, vendo o que o loiro fizera o mesmo.

Yifan ria da face alheia, se divertindo. Zitao rodou os olhos e voltou a nadar para a beirada do rio.

— Vai desistir de seu banho?

O moreno bufou o olhando por cima dos ombros.

— Como consegue ser tão irritante? Nada te abala? — Zitao parou no instante em que percebeu algo de errado. Suas vestes haviam desaparecido. — Onde colocou minhas roupas?

O loiro não agia da forma como o moreno esperava, aquilo irritava Zitao de uma forma descontrolada, nunca viu um nobre tão cheio de péssimas maneiras. Ele gritou com raiva, indo na direção do loiro, agarrou rapidamente em sua cabeça, afundando-a na água. Yifan se debatia e era a vez de Zitao estar indiferente. Longos segundos depois ele a tirou de lá e Yifan estava branco, aparentemente com medo e seus lábios já estavam roxos.

— Me diga, onde as colocou! – tentou ser curto e grosso.

— Tente ser mais racional e menos impulsivo! – Yifan lhe rebateu, tirando a mão pesada dos fios de seu cabelo. — Só desejo conversar!

— Claro, certamente... Então você achou mais propício tirar a roupa, esconder as minhas e me atacar no lago, interessante!

Yifan bufou.

— Não seja ridículo, apenas quero saber seu nome!

— Argh! Já lhe disse que não vou dizer, agora me devolva as roupas!

Depois que Yifan lhe disse onde as mesmas estavam Zitao saiu apressado e se vestiu. O loiro não evitou reparar na silhueta bem desenhada daquele moreno. Algo realmente estava acontecendo com o seu ser que lhe fazia ter aqueles sentimentos confusos.

Estava o achando atraente demais.

O corpo do moreno era definido, embora magro, e aquilo acabou prendendo a atenção de Yifan. Demorou certo tempo até Zitao colocar suas roupas, mas fora tempo suficiente para o loiro gravar na memória todos os detalhes daquelas curvas e o melhor de tudo era que o moreno ao menos se importou. Talvez porque ambos eram homens e tinham o mesmo corpo. Somente o corpo porque as intenções e sentimentos eram bem diferentes.

Quando os dois já estavam vestidos e Zitao se arrumando para partir, Yifan novamente lhe abordou.

— Não vai ao menos me dizer seu nome? Não vai lhe arrancar pedaço. — Zitao o ignorou, montando em seu cavalo e partindo. — Hey!

Yifan rapidamente montou em seu animal, seguindo Zitao. Ao perceber a perseguição, o moreno deu ordens para o cavalo ir mais rápido, como se Yifan não tivesse pensado o mesmo.

Quando se viram, estavam em uma perseguição doentia entre cão e gato. Zitao se assustou quando viu o cavalo negro logo ao seu lado. Yifan era teimoso, mas o moreno sabia escapar. Zitao desviou de alguns galhos, deixando o cavalo alheio atordoado, ele riu vitorioso, olhou para trás quando percebeu que o som do outro cavalo havia se dissipado, riu mais ainda se achando o vencedor, mas quando voltou sua atenção ao caminho a frente, o loiro rapidamente o derrubou vindo do lado oposto.

O choque com o chão foi forte o que fez o moreno fechar os olhos pela dor. Yifan parou o cavalo dele enquanto fazia o mesmo. Ele desceu desesperado indo ao seu encontro.

— Me desculpe, estás bem? – disse tocando-lhe o ombro.

— Me largue! – tossiu sentindo as costas arderem de dor.

Zitao ergueu-se aos gemidos, fitando o loiro à sua frente.

— Quanta insanidade... – respirou com dificuldade. — Apenas para saber o meu nome… — Yifan ficou sério. 

Ele também não sabia de onde havia tirado toda aquela intenção, apenas sabia que teria que conhecê-lo, teria que descobrir seu nome. Por sorte o chão da mata estava repleto de folhas das árvores, o outono se encarregou disso e as árvores também, junto com a neve, amenizado a gravidade do tombo de Zitao.

Algo começava a lhe dizer que aquele moreno lhe pertencia.

— Meu nome... – Ainda ofegava de dor. — Huang Zitao... 

— Wu Yifan... – O loiro de imediato lhe respondeu, sorrindo de canto.

Agora eles sabiam perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. 

Yin e Yang haviam se encontrado. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Descobrimento

— Acho que deveria me dizer mais sobre si mesmo!

Yifan estava montado em seu cavalo, ao lado de Zitao enquanto ambos voltavam para sabe-se lá onde. Apenas conversavam, na verdade, deixando os animais andarem sem rumo algum.

— Ousou me atacar, lhe disse meu nome, não basta? – riu. — Por que tanto interesse em saber sobre a minha vida, senhor? – Zitao estreitou aqueles olhos, fazendo com que as bolsinhas embaixo dos mesmos crescessem.

Yifan fitou suas mãos nas rédeas do cavalo. Haviam lhe ensinado a ser sincero e nunca esconder as coisas.

— Bom... Acredito que possuo um interesse ímpar por sua personalidade, apenas isso – deixou-se sorrir de canto e Zitao gargalhou. — O que há de errado?

— Nada! – jogou a cabeça para trás e a mãos levou até a barriga. — Isso soa totalmente estranho e, contudo, muito gozado.

Yifan sorriu novamente, acompanhando o moreno. Ele de fato não observava mal algum em sentir essa necessidade maior em conhecer Zitao, até mesmo desejou que o moreno ao seu lado sentisse a mesma vontade. Era estranho estar ao seu lado, já pela segunda vez, sentindo como se conhecesse o outro há milênios ou eras. Tudo para Yifan estava sendo um mar de confusões que o atordoava maravilhosamente.

E ele só queria poder estar ao lado de Zitao.

— Veja... Pode soar estranho e não desejo que se afaste de mim. Mas sou o príncipe do reino  _ Zai Long _ o que faz de meus pais, o Rei e a Rainha. Isso seria um voto de confiança para que me diga mais sobre sua vida. 

Yifan confessou-se sem fitar os olhos profundos de Zitao. Sentiu o cavalo alheio parar e olhou para trás vendo o moreno totalmente absorto devido àquela confissão. Zitao o fitava com o cenho franzido, como se houvesse algo de errado.

E de fato havia.

— Você é um príncipe? Sabes que não estás em teu reino? Aqui é Bai Hu! – As palavras soaram indignadas. — E o que faz correndo atrás de um miserável como eu? – Tao começava a ficar vermelho.

Zitao já tinha percebido que o outro possuía um posto mais elevado, mas jamais passou em sua cabeça que ele seria o próximo rei das terras de _Zai Long,_ o reino vizinho no qual seu amigo Luhan morava. Isso estava começando a ficar complicado e se eles fossem pegos todos estariam em apuros.

— O verdadeiro problema são nossas diferenças financeiras? Acreditei fielmente que seriam outros fatores. – Yifan falou um pouco indignado.

O príncipe virou seu cavalo na direção do moreno, que fez questão de recuar alguns passos.

— Não irá fugir agora... – O loiro sussurrou, mas Zitao ainda o olhava desconfiado.

— Eu não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, por favor, não insista... Essa situação já está desconfortável. 

O cavalo negro de aproximou drasticamente, fazendo Yifan também se aproximar do moreno.

— Não para mim! – Ele disse firme enquanto olhava sério dentro dos olhos negros de Zitao. — Não importa o que pense ou o que fale, apenas continuarei te seguindo, até ceder!

— Você é louco! – resolveu dar ordens para o seu cavalo andar. — Enxergue o seu lugar e perceberá que está cometendo grandes erros!

O moreno iria partir, mas seu amuleto, até então esquecido começou a brilhar estranhamente. Por ser de pedra negra, Zitao acreditou que jamais aquilo teria certo brilho, mas enganou-se quando o tirou de dentro de suas vestes. A pedra escura emitia uma luz negra que não deixava de ser admirável. Yifan olhou o amuleto espantado, levando a mão ao peito, aquele ato não passou despercebido por Zitao que se colocou à frente do outro.

— O que houve de tão chocante para estar fitando isso dessa forma? — Yifan não lhe respondeu, tirando do pescoço o seu e enrolando a corrente em seu pulso.

— Foi isso que houve de chocante. – Apenas sussurrou, mostrando o quanto eram parecidos. 

— Isso é impossível! – Zitao fitou a pedra branca de Yifan. — A pedra Yang, o que faz com isso?!

— O que eu faço? Eu ganhei quando era criança e te disse isso há um tempo atrás. Você mentiu para mim?

Zitao riu nervoso, se afastando.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

— Mas o que há de tão grave, Zitao? – O moreno deu ordens para o cavalo andar, ou melhor, correr para saírem dali. — Por que não me disse naquele dia que tinha a pedra Yin com você?

O moreno apenas o ignorou, Zitao não queria conversar com ele a respeito disso, não queria saber sobre profecias e almas afins que deveriam ficar eternamente juntas e que, embora totalmente diferentes, se completavam. Yifan rodou os olhos diante da fuga, por que Zitao tinha que ser tão difícil?

O peito do moreno pareceu ficar pequeno diante o acontecimento, seu coração batia rapidamente como se fosse escapar e ele sentia falta de ar. Queria correr, fugir de Yifan para o mais longe que pudesse, mas de repente um sentimento forte o impediu de fazer, o confundindo totalmente.

— Droga! – fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas escorregarem rapidamente pelo seu rosto porque estava correndo demais. 

Ele não deveria ter ido encontrar Yifan novamente naquele lugar, ainda mais agora que estava começando a se sentir confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos para com o príncipe. Por que ele teve que lhe contar a verdade? Sentia-se dividido.

Era como se a felicidade estivesse ao seu lado, mas impossível de ser alcançada. 

— Zitao! – ouviu a voz do loiro logo atrás, temeu olhá-lo e quando percebereu já o fazia.

O loiro agora o confundia mais. A pedra ainda balançava e brilhava em seu peito, o deixando ainda mais assustado. Como se não bastasse, Yifan também sentia algo distinto, sua pedra também brilhava juntamente ao seu coração porque entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

_ — Quando a hora chegar perceberá, Yifan – O velho dizia com dificuldade, enquanto as palavras saíam em meio à barba longa e branca. — Coisas como essas não são dadas à toa, filho. Guarde com o seu coração que quando a outra metade surgir saberá o que fazer. _

Não... Yifan não sabia o que fazer, e julgava que Zitao sentia o mesmo. 

A atenção que dava ao amuleto lhe tirou do mais importante, quando voltou à sua frente, para fitar as costas de Zitao. O mesmo cambaleava sobre o cavalo, descendo com uma das mãos sobre o peito, como se algo houvesse lhe atingido. Yifan achou estranho e parou o cavalo, fazendo o mesmo.

— Zitao, está tudo bem? – caminhou em passos rápidos em sua direção.

Os amuletos brilhavam por igual, e sua intensidade aumentava conforme se aproximavam. O moreno apenas negativou com a cabeça, ainda com a mão sobre o peito. Sentia falta de ar e estava tonto.

— Zitao! – Yifan gritou quando o outro lhe estendeu a mão, tentando lhe alcançar. 

Ele quase caiu ao chão se não fosse pelos braços e a agilidade de Yifan. Ele estava desacordado, mas sua pedra ainda brilhava. Algo no coração do principe dizia que tudo mudaria a partir daquele momento e ele se sentiu perdido, sozinho. 

Ele teria que cuidar de Zitao. 

Pensou nas opiniões de seus pais, Suho e Luhan e antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão se sentiu tonto e também desmaiou. 

[...]

— Quantas vezes eu terei que consertar isso! – Luhan gritava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Jongin o observava, rindo. — Fedelho, não é engraçado! – vociferou.

Jongin ergueu-se do acento, caminhando na direção de Luhan.

— Vamos apenas acabar com o mais pobre, ninguém ficará sabendo!

— Não seja tão insano, Jongin! Não podemos fazê-lo! – deu um último grito desesperado.

— Não sei por que fica tão descontrolado... São apenas seres humanos normais Luhan, poderíamos acabar com isso em um piscar de olhos e-

— E não é o suficiente... Não agora, eu não posso fazer isso, porque antes de mais nada eu tenho que vê-los sofrer. – Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou em seus lábios. — Yifan pagará pela morte dos meus e de seus pais... Os pais de Yixing, tudo! – gritou. — Jamais os perdoarei!

Jongin era igual à Luhan e Yixing, mas diferentemente desse último, ele jamais seria leal ao rei. Yixing era fraco por ter sentimentos mais que permitidos pelo príncipe, e isso o fazia impróprio para os planos de Luhan. Já Jongin não, ele era leal e pensava da mesma forma que o oráculo, sentia a necessidade de se vingar e era isso que os alimentava. 

[...]

Yifan acordou atordoado e com dores em sua cabeça, vagou os olhos identificando o lugar como sendo seu quarto. "Menos mal", ele pensou, mas se lembrou de que antes estava em meio à mata, com Zitao.

— Zitao... – sussurrou se erguendo, ainda sentindo-se tonto. — Onde... Você está? – Ele inconscientemente levou a mão ao peito.

Seu amuleto havia desaparecido.

Ele arregalou os olhos mais do que podia, vagando os mesmos desesperados pelo cômodo, não encontrando o amuleto há tanto tempo lhe dado. A porta foi sutilmente aberta e a figura de Suho adentrou, fechando-a em seguida.

— Estava desacordado na mata, corremos em sua procura Majestade, não repita isso, por favor – suspirou. — Seu pai fica a cada dia mais furioso.

— Mas... – O olhou sem jeito. — Eu... – bufou. — Onde está Zitao? Ele estava comigo e...

— Zitao? – Suho cerrou os olhos. — Conhece aquele garoto? – perguntou desconfiado.

Yifan balançou a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas do cavaleiro.

— Sabe que não pode ficar perto dele, não é?

O loiro o olhou surpreso.

— E quem ordenou isso?

— Seu pai. Aquele menino é pobre e pertence ao reino inimigo, não seria uma boa companhia para alguém de sangue nobre feito você.

Yifan ergueu-se raivoso e saiu do quarto, andando rapidamente e ignorando as palavras de Suho. Foi para o escritório de seu pai que para sua maior surpresa conversava tranquilamente com Luhan. O outro loiro, assim que viu Yifan entrar, soltou um riso baixo, capturando a atenção do herdeiro.

— Meu Rei! – Yifan disse, olhando para Luhan. — Por que...? – Sua voz quase desapareceu.

— Luhan, em quem posso confiar, me disse que aquele tal garoto miserável não é confiável e que deves ficar longe dele, meu filho.

Yifan nada disse e Luhan ergueu-se da cadeira, andando em sua direção.

— Uma pena, não acha? – disse baixo o suficiente para somente ele e Yifan ouvirem, enquanto passava o indicador pelo peito forte do príncipe.

Yifan teve vontade de agredi-lo, mas não poderia cometer tal loucura, teria que ser racional como sempre fora, mas o problema era que Zitao estava envolvido nos planos e ele não esperava por esse imprevisto.

O problema era que seu pai dotava da leve mania de executar tudo e qualquer tipo de ameaça ao seu reino ou família. Um frio percorreu o corpo de Yifan em pensar na hipótese de perder Zitao e aquilo soou estranho até mesmo para seu cérebro que processava tudo rapidamente.

Ele o amava e não poderia deixá-lo partir, não agora, que havia o encontrado. 

Então era isso? 

_ Yifan estava se apaixonando? _

Luhan já havia saído da sala, deixando os dois ali. Agora Suho entrava e Yifan teve ímpeto de deixar o local, mas seu pai lhe proibiu.

— Meu filho sente-se, por favor. – Ele simplesmente disse e o loiro o obedeceu. — Estávamos discutindo sobre um fator importante para a sua vida. 

Yifan apenas o observava, queria que ele terminasse de falar logo para que pudesse ir atrás de Zitao.

— Eu e sua mãe, juntamente com Luhan, decidimos que seu casamento tem que acontecer o mais rápido possível, para que assim você tome o lugar ao meu lado no governo do reino.

Yifan abriu a boca, chocado.

— Nunca! – Se ergueu, saindo dali e batendo fortemente seu ombro no de Suho, o guerreiro fitou o rei que se via enfurecido.

Yifan estava perdido. 

O principe saiu correndo descendo as escadas e saindo do castelo, ele sabia muito bem onde Zitao estava e correu para a torre onde mantinham os presos e capturados de guerra. Ao entrar no lugar úmido e mal cheiroso, seu estômago embrulhou. Levou as mãos ao nariz tentando conter um pouco todo aquele mau odor que sentia, seguindo em frente, precisava encontrá-lo. Não demorou muito, logo o encontrando, Zitao ainda estava deitado naquele chão sujo e fétido, cheio de insetos mortos, tão indefeso e fraco. O coração de Yifan falhou uma batida e o mesmo correu para procurar as chaves que abriam aquela cela. 

— Zitao... – O segurou pelos ombros, o virando para que ficasse de frente.

Ele estava pálido e sua boca estava roxa, provavelmente morria de frio. Um resmungo fez Yifan sair de seus devaneios, o moreno estava acordando e ele abriu lentamente seus olhos, fitando os intensos de Yifan.

— Onde eu... Estou? – perguntou com dificuldade.

Yifan sorriu fraco.

— Está no meu castelo, mas não fique temeroso, não vou deixar que te façam algum mal. 

— Yifan... – tossiu ainda muito fraco. — Estou com dor... – gemeu tentando se erguer, em vão.

— Não sei o que nos aconteceu, mas sinto que não é mais seguro que fique mais tempo do que já está aqui, você tem que voltar para casa.

— Minha... Mãe... – As palavras saíam fracas de sua boca.

Yifan o pegou no colo, pensando em como sairiam dali sem que fossem vistos, provavelmente Suho estaria atrás de si naquele momento, ele havia respondido a seu pai e rei, as coisas não ficariam desse jeito.

Resolveu sair pelos fundos enquanto tentava ao máximo não deixar o corpo cansado e doente de Zitao cair ao chão. Teve um breve momento para poder observar a expressão tímida adornada por aqueles olhos profundos que o fitavam, o moreno não se movia e aquilo deixou Yifan um tanto envergonhado. Ele repousou rapidamente o corpo no chão, quase caminhando em passos rápidos e silenciosos até alcançar seu cavalo.

O que seria de si sem o Diamante Negro?

Não poderia perder tanto tempo, quando já voltava, Zitao estava tentando se erguer e procurava também pelo seu cavalo.

— Desista, eles já devem tê-lo pego, me desculpe. 

O moreno apenas se conformou e subiu junto a Yifan, com certa dificuldade. Ele teve receio em abraçar a cintura do outro, mas já estava sem saída mesmo, e muito cansado. O problema fora que o toque de seus corpos fez com que Zitao se arrepiasse e ao mesmo tempo se sentisse bem, estranhamente bem. Franziu o cenho desacreditando nos seus próprios sentimentos.

Fazia alguns longos minutos que já cavalgavam pela mata, estavam longe de chegar à casa do moreno e Zitao estava quieto repousando sua cabeça nas costas largas de Yifan. O loiro por outro lado respirava mais tranquilamente enquanto podia sentir o corpo mais aquecido próximo ao seu. Estavam se sentindo unidos, havia uma conexão forte os ligando naquele momento. Aquele sentimento por hora era sentido por ambos os lados e a falta do amuleto já não era um problema para o loiro que já até o havia esquecido. Ele estava com Zitao e o sentimento que sentia crescia descontroladamente em seu peito.

— É estranho, mas... – O moreno começou com a voz rouca pelo cansaço. — Mas me sinto bem por estar assim, com você.

Yifan sorriu tímido.

— Mas nos falamos apenas por três dias, não achas que está sendo um tanto afobado?

O moreno riu da piada sem graça, mas riu. Apertou com o resto da força que tinha aquele corpo, inalando o cheiro forte das roupas e da pele de Yifan. 

— Quando nossos colares brilharam... O que foi aquilo? – O menor perguntou afoito, temendo que Yifan tivesse argumentos perante aqueles fatos.

— Não sei ao certo – balançou a cabeça. — Mas me contavam histórias sobre as almas Yin-Yang... – comentou fazendo Zitao suspirar.

— Então é isso... – fechou os olhos. — Também me diziam a mesma coisa: duas forças fundamentais opostas e complementares, que se… 

— Que se encontram em todas as coisas... – Yifan completou o interrompendo.

Eles riram baixinho, estavam certos. 

— Que tipo de loucura é essa? Não consigo ficar longe de você! – O moreno confessou um tanto desesperado. — Há um bom tempo venho me sentindo estranho, para ser mais exato depois que te conheci, mas agora tudo faz sentido.

A hora finalmente havia chegado e Zitao aconselhou que Yifan o deixasse ali mesmo, pois saberia voltar a salvo para casa.

Eles estavam acanhados e sem palavras. Os sentimentos a flor da pele lhes diziam para agir, fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo pensavam na reação dos outros. Eles queriam e de fato deveriam fazer o que sentiam, pensaram automaticamente que estavam certos e que não estavam cometendo erros.

Porque era pra ser dessa forma e seria.

Yifan teve a iniciativa de abraçar o corpo trêmulo de Zitao, que não remediu em correspondê-lo. O calor que o corpo de Yifan emanava era indescritível e agradava a todos os sentidos do menor, ele sorriu e se aconchegou mais naqueles braços grandes e amorosos. O sentimento veio impulsivo e Yifan afrouxou o abraço envolvendo o rosto pálido em suas mãos antes mesmo que pudesse beijar os lábios bem desenhados de Zitao. O moreno não hesitou, ao contrário, correspondeu à mesma altura aquele toque tão desejado e ansiado por ambos. Ele estaria louco beijando um homem, ainda mais por tê-lo conhecido há três dias, mas algo os envolvia e isso era inexplicável. 

Os lábios de Yifan capturaram quase timidamente o inferior de Zitao, fazendo o beijo se iniciar tímido e lento. Mas o moreno pareceu-se impiedoso e faminto quando levou ambas as mãos até a nuca alheia trazendo Yifan para mais perto e aprofundando o toque. 

Eles sentiam-se completos mais uma vez. 

As línguas agora compartilhavam os sabores que se misturavam dentro das bocas e eles se deliciavam com o novo conhecimento. Suspiros eram emitidos evidenciando o quanto queriam mais daquilo, o quanto estavam absortos um no outro.

Mas o tempo era curto e Yifan também teria que voltar para casa.

[...]

O loiro estava pensativo, emergido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto Yixing o massageava gentilmente nas costas. Aquele banho deveria lhe tirar toda a tensão do corpo, mas ele vivia pensando em Zitao e em seu estado, sua pele, olhos, cheiro e agora o sabor dos lábios. Balançou a cabeça, assustando o pequeno criado que deu um gemido baixo.

— Me desculpe, não queria te assustar...

Se havia coisa pior que estar atento à Zitao, seria estar ao lado de Yixing sabendo de todos os seus sentimentos. Yifan fechou os olhos apenas apreciando aquelas mãos leves passarem pelas suas costas. A água aos poucos ficava fria, mas rapidamente Yixing voltava a encher a grande banheira de madeira firme voltando a aquecê-lo. O loiro soltou um suspiro baixo sentindo a água novamente quente lhe relaxar, o banho estava chegando ao seu fim e o cheiro dos sais lhe entorpeciam os sentidos.

Ele sentiu-se brevemente envergonhado em ter que se levantar dali com os pares de olhos de Yixing o observando, embora já tenha o feito várias vezes, agora parecia que o menor o olhava querendo julgá-lo. 

— Algo de errado? – disse já fora da banheira, enquanto o outro lhe secava.

O curandeiro apenas negativou. 

Era sufocante o fato de que ele nunca tinha trocado se quer uma palavra com Yifan depois que o herdeiro descobriu seus sentimentos, nunca. Yifan virou-se de frente, deixando-se apenas olhar os fios castanhos de Yixing que fazia questão de não olhá-lo nos olhos. O menor já tinha parado com o ato anterior, se estremecendo quando Yifan o segurou gentilmente pelos ombros, levando uma das mãos, sem seguida, ao seu queixo fazendo sua cabeça pender para cima.

— Não deveria se calar, faz mal ao coração guardar tudo sem que possa colocar para fora. Eu não te culpo e nunca te culparei.

A mão quente e grande do maior escorregou pelo queixo magro, indo pelo pescoço até alcançar novamente o ombro frágil. 

Yixing fechou os olhos temendo que algo desse errado. Yifan era admirável por suas atitudes e compreensão. 

— Eu devo lhe agradecer por todos esses anos, por ter ficado e cuidado de mim – sorriu e continuou a falar com o curandeiro. 

Yixing também lhe era grato de todas as formas possíveis. O curandeiro sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e Yifan se surpreendeu com a sensibilidade do menor, lhe afagou os cabelos e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Yifan estava nu e seu corpo ainda estava quente do banho, Yixing sentiu seu rosto esquentar violentamente com aquela atitude, até prendeu a respiração, torcendo para que ninguém os pegasse naquele momento.

Yixing, além de Jongin e Luhan, era o único que sabia o que realmente iria acontecer, ele tinha medo e não estava errado sobre tê-lo. Algo de muito ruim os esperava. Luhan o ameaçava e fazia questão de deixá-lo sob o conhecimento de todo o seu plano, alegando por fim que ele não poderia interferir, pois se o fizesse, teria o mesmo fim que os outros.

Yixing tinha medo. 

Mas ele não queria ver o loiro sofrendo, ele amava o príncipe e ainda sim possuía a ousadia de não lhe contar nada sabe as visões do oráculo. Porém, sabia perfeitamente quando agir e o que fazer.

_ E o faria por amor, sem pensar duas vezes.  _


	5. A fera branca

Yifan estava sentado ao lado de seu pai, na sala do trono, enquanto apoiava seu queixo em uma das mãos, a moça a sua frente a metros de distância seria aquela com quem o príncipe se casaria. O ideal seria que o loiro prestasse atenção em tudo o que a moça falava, mas seu pai, o rei, parecia muito mais interessado que o próprio noivo. Por que será?

Yifan só conseguia pensar em Zitao, aquele moreno que há dias lhe tirava o sono de tanta preocupação. O loiro estava agoniado e com muita ansiedade, não podia ver Zitao porque seu pai deixou Suho e um dos outros cavaleiros, o tal de Sehun, em sua cola, para que ele não desaparecesse e deixasse sua imagem manchada pois iria se casar em breve. Mas era nítido que o príncipe estava infeliz por tal decisão maluca de seus pais, e é claro, com a pontada venenosa da ajuda de Luhan.

Yifan caminhava com os braços cruzados atrás das costas por entre o jardim real enquanto era seguido por Suho e Sehun. Ao seu lado, Luhan lhe dizia o que deveria ser feito e o príncipe prontamente o ignorava, fazia questão. 

— Onde andas? Estás tão disperso Yifan, em quem estás pensando? – Luhan era cínico, era óbvio que ele saiba a resposta.

O loiro o olhou de canto, furioso.

— Não se faça de inocente Luhan, você sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo – Parou virando-se para o loiro menor. — Não é como se você não soubesse!

Suho e Sehun que estavam logo atrás, pararam e se olharam, achando curioso aquele estado de espírito de Yifan.

— Yixing, onde está Yixing? – O herdeiro ordenou e tempo depois o servo chegou, cabisbaixo como sempre. — Prepare-me um banho, quero relaxar. E se me der licença – Voltou-se a Luhan o fitando no fundo dos olhos enquanto ele mantinha aquele sorriso falso nos lábios. — Eu vou me retirar.

Yifan deu as costas para o oráculo, seguindo seu caminho e passando por Suho e Sehun, esse segundo olhou para Luhan que ainda sorria cínico, então balançou a cabeça. 

[...]

Yixing preparava o banho para o príncipe enquanto ele lhe dizia todos os seus problemas. Há pouco tempo usava o curandeiro como conselheiro, mesmo que o outro fosse tão quieto Yifan ainda sim gostava de lhe perguntar sobre as coisas.

— Eu não aguento mais, não suporto toda essa pressão psicológica! — Ele distribuía as palavras enquanto as mãos pequenas do servo lhe tiravam peça por peça de roupa. — O que faria Yixing, eu não quero me casar! 

Yixing virou-se para ele, o fitando nos olhos. Era a primeira vez em que ele olhava o príncipe daquela forma, olho no olho. Yifan sentiu uma sensação estranha atravessar sua espinha, seria satisfação? Yixing raramente mostrava-se digno o suficiente para olhá-lo daquela forma, porém, mesmo satisfeito aquilo o incomodou um pouco. 

Yifan não falou mais nada, entrou lentamente na banheira deixando a água quente banhar seu corpo, ele tombou a cabeça para trás enquanto deixava que Yixing jogasse, como sempre, todos os sais de banho na água, para tirar de seu ser todo aquele estresse. O corpo do príncipe relaxou fazendo um gemido de satisfação escapar de sua boca, somente a água quente naquele momento podia acalmá-lo, fazendo Yixing engolir seco pela bela visão que tinha diante dos seus olhos. 

O servo estava sendo imprudente, ele não soube de onde tirou tanta força e coragem para fazer o que se seguiu. A boca entreaberta de Yifan lhe convidava a experimentá-la, ele ansiava aqueles lábios de uma forma aterrorizante e precisava beijar aquele pedaço de carne, tão suculenta e estavam sozinhos, ninguém iria vê-los. Resolveu ser ousado e quebrar a distância, mesmo sem deixar de massagear aquele peitoral forte de Yifan, mas quando suas bocas estavam a certa distância, alguém entrou na casa de banho do príncipe, fazendo o coração de Yixing subir e quase sair por sua boca. 

— Majestade, já está tudo pronto! – Era Suho, e ele de imediato percebeu o que Yixing iria fazer, mas seus assuntos com o príncipe pareciam mais importantes naquele momento.

Por outro lado, o servo encontrava-se em um nervosismo quase incontrolado enquanto Yifan o fitava sem entender o que estava se passando.

— Termine seu banho rápido, a princesa está aqui e terão que acertar as últimas coisas para o casamento!

Assim que Suho se retirou Yifan bufou, mergulhou na água sem avisar e saiu rapidamente de lá, nervoso. Aquela princesa não lhe dera um tempo sequer para ao menos banhar-se, e isso o deixou bem irritado. Ele mesmo se enxugou e se vestiu. Seu servo apenas o observou e quando o mesmo se retirou, Yixing mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo aquele alívio e soltando o ar, foi por pouco.

Enquanto o príncipe discutia na sala com o rei e sua princesa, Yixing resolveu limpar tudo aquilo, lavando novamente as toalhas e as colocando no varal. Ele voltou calmamente para o castelo quando deu de cara com Suho em meio ao caminho, e sem saber o que fazer apenas abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha. Ele sabia o porquê o cavaleiro estava ali.

— Prestou atenção no que estava prestes a fazer? – Suho o repreendeu.

— Eu sei que... Errei. – Ele vacilou. — Não voltarei a fazer, me perdoe senhor!

Ele fez uma pequena reverência, tentando se esquivar de Suho, mas ele o agarrou no braço, o forçando a voltar-se para sua frente novamente.

— Ouça Yixing, você é muito importante! – O servo poderia ver o brilho nos olhos do cavaleiro. — Não faça isso novamente, eu te imploro!

A fala de Suho bateu em cheio na mente do outro. 

— Chega disso! – Ele se desvencilhou da mão forte. — Eu acabei de lhe dizer: jamais voltarei a cometer essas barbaridades, juro!

Suho pegou novamente em Yixing, agora usando as duas mãos para trazê-lo o mais próximo que conseguia. Aquela tortura estava deixando os dois há tempos indecisos sobre seus próprios sentimentos. 

— Por que fazes isso comigo? – Suho disse e ele estava perto demais, era possível sentir o hálito de Yixing enquanto o mesmo tentava normalizar sua respiração.

— Não faço porque desejo. Sabes que eu o amo-

Suho o balançou, fazendo sua cabeça pesar. Yixing tinha que cair na realidade antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! – Ele lutaria até o fim.

Aproximou seus rostos e tocou de leve os lábios de Yixing com os seus, em apenas um roçar. Sentiu o servo prender a respiração. 

— Você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Zhang Yixing, então por que me tortura dizendo uma coisa dessas? — O outro suspirou, desistiria de tentar lutar contra as palavras de Suho. — Por que apenas não se conforma com isso? Yifan é um príncipe e você nunca o teria da mesma forma, por que não se entrega a mim? 

— P-por quê? Seria insano da mesma forma, você é um guarda real e possui mais nobreza do que eu! – Quase gaguejava, tentando formular as frases em sua cabeça enquanto lutava para não se entregar àquela loucura.

Mas Suho insistia naquela carícia em seus lábios e Yixing estava aos poucos começando a ceder.

O cavaleiro encurralou o outro na parede mais próxima, fazendo com que sua fuga fosse impossível, fitou os olhos tristes de Yixing, desejando que seu amor lhe curasse de toda aquela doença, que lhe trouxesse paz, felicidade, mas Yixing era egoísta e desejava algo que jamais teria. E Suho pensou a mesma coisa sobre si quando lhe beijou a boca, tentando mostrar para o outro que o que lhe falara era mesmo real, verdadeiro e palpável, diferentemente do amor platônico que ele mantinha secretamente, ou nem tanto, pelo príncipe.

Yixing tinha que ser de Suho, da mesma forma que o cavaleiro desejava ser inteiramente de Yixing. 

Sem perceberem o beijo havia se intensificado e Yixing desistiu de lutar contra a dor sufocante em seu peito, se entregou de corpo e alma aquele toque que parecia lhe agradar de uma forma que jamais imaginaria. As mãos de Suho foram até sua cintura, apertando ali enquanto tentavam tatear o que poderia alcançar pela frente. Aos poucos o outro foi se entregando e quando sentiu a língua quente do cavaleiro entrar em sua boca, seu mundo caiu.

Era melhor do que imaginava.

O gosto do outro era quase surreal e Yixing chegou a pensar que estava tão necessitado a esse ponto de fantasiar com o cavaleiro, mas Suho estava ali, disposto a lhe satisfazer e cumprir seus desejos. Yixing só teria que aprender a amá-lo, mas no fundo ele sabia que seus sentimentos eram os mais puros, ele só estava confuso, dividido. 

[...]

— Meu rei, agora posso me retirar? – Yifan já perguntava pela quarta vez, enquanto fitava aquela moça um tanto sem graça a sua frente, ele realmente não queria ficar ali em sua presença.

— Filho, por que está apressado, vai a algum lugar? 

— Não, de fato, mas eu estou com certa dor de cabeça. Será que posso me retirar e ir até meu quarto? – disse olhando mais uma vez para a moça.

Ela, diferentemente de seu pai, entendeu aquela mensagem do príncipe, que realmente não queria ficar ali com ela e muito menos em um casamento. A moça abaixou a cabeça, um tanto chateada, mas o rei não percebeu, ele liberou Yifan que saiu rapidamente daquela sala indo em direção a seu quarto e torcendo para não encontrar Luhan ou Suho. Quando chegou jogou-se de cara na cama. Estava sendo pior do que imaginava já que agora eles tinham uma data para o casamento. Yifan não contaria os dias para aquela cerimônia, contaria os dias para voltar a encontrar Zitao. 

Isso, Zitao. 

Ele ergueu a cabeça, pensando no que o moreno deveria estar fazendo naquele momento, quando sua porta fora aberta. O som do ranger da madeira fisgou sua atenção e ele virou-se de barriga para cima, fitando as armações douradas da sua grande cama.

— Senhor, lhe trouxe isso... – Era aquela voz baixa e quase sussurrada de Yixing.

Yifan ergueu-se rapidamente, se assustando com a voz dele. Sabe-se que raramente Yixing falava.

— O que? – perguntou confuso, até ver os dois colares na mão de seu servo. — Onde... Como? – Estava realmente confuso, levantou-se e pegou as duas jóias das mãos frias do menor.

— Suho pediu que eu as devolvesse para o senhor. Majestade, irei me retirar agora. – Fez um pequeno gesto de reverência.

Yifan esperou Yixing chegar até a porta para lhe agradecer.

— Muito obrigado, Yixing. – Lhe sorriu, esperando que ele também o fitasse e o fez, sorrindo timidamente de volta.

Ele fechou a porta e Yifan voltou a colocar seu colar, apertando com força o de Zitao em sua mão. O que deve ter dado na cabeça de Suho para lhe devolver aquilo? Ele sabia que Yifan teria ímpetos de devolver o colar para Zitao, e isso significava sair do castelo, da vista de seu pai, o rei.

E da vista de Luhan. 

[...]

Zitao estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em como encontraria Yifan. O loiro não lhe dera notícias, nada mais justo uma vez que ele era um príncipe, deveria estar muito ocupado. 

Ergueu-se cansado sentando-se a cama e depois levantando. Procurou sua mãe pela humilde casa, não a encontrando, sua barriga roncava de fome e procurou algumas frutas para comer. Deu uma mordida na maçã quando ouviu gritos do lado de fora e o que pareciam pessoas correndo. Largou a fruta lá mesmo, na pia e saiu para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Pessoas e mais pessoas corriam desesperadamente para suas casas, as trancando e gritando que a fera branca estava atacando a vila. Zitao arregalou os olhos e tentou procurar por sua mãe, se aquilo fosse realmente verdade ela poderia estar em perigo.

— Mãe! – gritou indo em direção ao centro, onde havia as feirinhas.

Ela poderia ter ido comprar alguns legumes, talvez, mas Zitao não a encontrou, entrando ainda mais em desespero.

— Mas que... Droga! – gritou ao sentir um vulto passar pelas suas costas.

Definitivamente não seria sua mãe, ela não o assustaria daquele jeito, muito menos possuía tamanha velocidade. O local estava vazio e todos já tinham se escondido em suas próprias casas. O coração de Zitao batia tão forte e rápido que ele mesmo podia senti-lo perfeitamente contra seu peito.

Desistiu de procurar ali e resolveu voltar e tentar encontrar a mulher, mas algo pulou de trás de seu corpo, sobre sua cabeça, caindo a sua frente. E aquilo o encarava. Os olhos ferozes, os dentes afiados e aquele pelo branco que reluzia a luz fraca do Sol. Zitao ficou em posição de defesa, erguendo os braços como se estivesse prestes a iniciar uma luta, mas aquele animal enorme somente o encarava, esperando que algo também acontecesse, mas nada realmente aconteceu.

O moreno franziu o cenho, desconfiado. A fera ofegava e o olhava como se tentasse o desvendar, inutilmente é claro.

_ “Huang Zitao...” _ , ouviu uma voz ecoando em sua mente e achou estranho, rodando a cabeça para tentar descobrir de onde aquela pessoa lhe falava.  _ “Não seja tola criança, sou eu, a fera!” _

Zitao a olhou novamente, mais surpreso ainda.

— Como sabe o meu nome e... – Fechou os punhos com mais força a frente de seu tronco. — E como pode falar comigo, o que você é?

Zitao se viu em um beco sem saída, a rua estava vazia e agora o grande tigre branco parecia se comunicar mentalmente com ele, isso o deixava assustado.

_ “Ouça criança, eu não lhe farei mal algum...” _ A fera mostrou os grandes dentes pontiagudos, fazendo Zitao engolir em seco.  _ “Eu só estou aqui porque a hora finalmente chegou!”  _ O animal o fitou intensamente, olho no olho. Se não fosse um tigre Zitao diria que agia feito um ser humano qualquer.

— V-você ainda não me disse o que é...

O tigre caminhou lentamente até a frente do moreno e sentou-se ainda o fitando, os grandes olhos azuis eram tão claros que pareciam vidro. Zitao se encantou com aquele olhar felino e desejou ter olhos claros igualmente ao ele.

_ “Meu nome é Yang, primeiro de meu nome.” _

— O... O que? Mas... Como?

A atenção dos dois foi desviada quando soldados começaram a gritar de dentro da mata, por terem ouvido o som do tigre por ali. Zitao fitou a fera e a mesma parecia imparcial perante aquilo.

— Não vai correr? Eles querem te caçar.

O tigre pareceu negar com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção a Zitao. Ele quebrou toda a distância do moreno, esfregando sua cabeça na mão do mesmo, a diferença de tamanho era enorme.

_ “Vamos, tenho que te tirar daqui.”  _ Zitao não entendeu, apenas montou no tigre, segurando no pelo macio de sua nuca. Aquilo parecia uma verdadeira loucura.

O animal partiu rapidamente para o lado oposto aos guardas, adentrando na mata fechada e fazendo o moreno fechar os olhos e apertar ainda mais os dedos no pelo branco. O vento batia violentamente em sua face e Zitao não sabia para onde estava sendo levado, até abrir os olhos e reconhecer o lugar. Chocou-se ao perceber quem estava a sua frente, montado no Diamante Negro. Era Yifan.

— Zi... Tao? – O príncipe parecia altamente assustado. — Zitao você... O que é esse animal? – desceu do cavalo e estava pronto para empunhar sua espada.

Zitao sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e desceu do tigre gigante que se sentou erguendo a cabeça, fitando Yifan.

— Ele é... Yang, pelo o que me disse. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem! – O moreno se aproximou do loiro, fazendo com que o mesmo guardasse sua espada.

— Isso é loucura! – Franziu o cenho, erguendo uma das mãos. — Mas tome, acho que isso lhe pertence.

O moreno viu seu amuleto, pegando o mesmo e o colocando imediatamente.

— Pensei que não nos devolveriam isso – Sorriu em agradecimento.

O tigre branco rugiu ferozmente, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem e Zitao agarrou rapidamente no tecido que cobria o peito de Yifan, rindo em seguida quando Yang simplesmente se ajeitou para se deitar. 

Yifan fitou Zitao e aquele momento parecia mágico, há quanto tempo eles não se viam daquela forma?

— Eu senti sua falta. – O herdeiro levou as mãos aos braços do moreno, fazendo um carinho.

— Eu também. – O menor sorriu, agarrando ainda mais ao tecido da roupa do príncipe.

— Onde encontrou esse seu amigo? – Yifan apontou com a cabeça para o tigre.

— Ah... Acho que ele é a famosa fera branca. – cerrou os olhos. — Luhan me disse uma vez para tomar cuidado com ele.

— Lu... Luhan?

— Sim. – confirmou. — Luhan, um amigo que tenho desde a infância, por que o espanto, meu príncipe? 

Yifan se afastou, dando meia volta e andando até seu cavalo, passou a mãos sobre os fios loiros, nervoso, deixando o moreno um tanto confuso também, sem entender o porquê ele havia ficado naquele estado.

Agora fazia sentido para Yifan, toda aquela preocupação por parte do oráculo, o casamento às pressas, o que os anciões lhe diziam quando era mais jovem, Zitao. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente e agora Yifan sabia quais eram as intenções daquele conselheiro real, que de bom não tinha nada.

— Tao! – Voltou, segurando firme dos ombros do moreno.

O tigre se ergueu, andando até eles e Yifan o fitou também.

— Luhan é o nome do conselheiro real, braço direito de meu pai e o responsável por me tirar do sério a maioria das vezes desde que éramos crianças, quando ele foi capturado da guerra por nós.

Zitao prestava atenção, abismado devido a toda aquela informação que estava recebendo de uma só vez.

A fera pareceu fechar os olhos, se conformando com toda a verdade que ele já sabia há um longo tempo.

_ “É verdade.” _ A voz voltou a ecoar, dessa vez Yifan também a ouviu.

— Já sabia disso? – Zitao fitou o tigre que estava muito próximo. — Não pode ser! – Olhou para Yifan.

— Desconfia da minha palavra? – disse um pouco ofendido.

— Não... Eu só... – Ele se afastou passando a mão sobre o rosto pálido. — O que isso quer dizer? Ele nos enganou? 

— Não sei... – Yifan parecia pensativo. — Ele queria saber muitas coisas durante os primeiros dias em que nos vimos e bem... Luhan é um vidente ele pode-

— Vidente?! – Zitao o cortou, assustando até mesmo a fera que estava ali. — Como ele pode ser um vidente, isso... Isso está errado ele... Ele mentiu para mim!

Yifan o abraçou, Zitao estava nervoso e ambos agora não sabiam o que fazer em relação ao amigo mentiroso.

— Tao, eu vou... Casar-me em breve.

— Como?!

Se não bastasse saber a verdade sobre Luhan, agora Tao teria que lidar com a notícia péssima vinda de Yifan.

— Não pode se... Casar Yifan!

— Posso sim! – Fechou os olhos temendo ainda mais a reação de Zitao. — Meus pais e... Luhan, já decidiram o meu futuro, eu sei que é injusto, mas...

Yifan apenas apertou ainda mais Zitao em seus braços, desejando que ficassem assim eternamente, mas com Luhan e seus pais tramando o casamento seria difícil, ele teria que se casar e ter filhos, tomar o trono, se tornar rei e nunca mais ver Zitao. E ele queria descartar todas essas possibilidades. Deveria.

O loiro ouviu o murmurar das palavras, o som abafado vindo da boca de Zitao que estava com a cabeça mergulhada em seu peito. 

— Não pode, não pode eu não quero que se case!

— Eu também não! Acha que sou a favor disso? Mas eu não tenho palavras diante aos desejos do rei e da rainha, entenda, por favor!

Os olhos escuros de Zitao brilhavam mais do que o normal devido às lágrimas que se acumulavam ali. A fera já havia se distanciado novamente, apenas aguardando uma tomada de decisão.

O moreno agarrou firme ao loiro, desejando que eles não se separasse nunca mais.

— Se você se casar nunca mais nos veremos... – sussurrou triste, abaixando a cabeça.

Yifan ergueu o rosto do menor pelo queixo, querendo olhar dentro daqueles olhos responsáveis pelas suas noites mal dormidas.

— Mas eu continuarei te amando. – Sorriu percebendo o espanto no rosto alheio. — Tao, nada vai mudar, eu prome-

O maior foi interrompido por um beijo do menor. Tao parecia tímido quando apenas encostou sua boca a dele, querendo que Yifan mesmo iniciasse aquele beijo. Seus braços se cruzaram na nuca do loiro, o puxando para mais perto.

— Então me ame como nunca amou alguém antes. – O moreno disse em um sussurro, roçando seus lábios.

O loiro sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Apertando a cintura de Zitao e colando seu corpo ao dele. Tao lambeu os lábios, separando um pouco os rostos antes de ter a boca finalmente beijada por Yifan, aquele gosto do maior invadindo seus sentidos era a melhor coisa que Zitao já havia provado na vida. Ele estava viciado em Yifan. Desejava seus toques, queria sentir mais de seu cheiro, seu sabor. Estava ficando louco por alguém que conheceu ao mero acaso.

Ou teria sido obra do destino?

O desespero que crescia no interior de ambos fez com que os mesmos começassem a se despir, jogando suas peças de roupa por ali mesmo. Yifan tinha mais dificuldade uma vez que as roupas reais eram cheias de detalhes e partes sobrepostas. 

Ele puxou Zitao de forma que os dois corpos lentamente se deitassem ao chão. As folhas e pequenos galhos não atrapalharam, uma vez que suas roupas serviam para cobrir o solo um tanto úmido. 

O maior se colocou ao lado do corpo do menor, segurando seu rosto enquanto ainda o beijava. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Zitao fitou a mão grande de Yifan escorregar pelo seu braço, caindo sobre a sua cintura e depois indo em direção à coxa farta, onde apertou com vontade. O outono poderia estar dando adeus para a vinda do inverno, mas naquele momento a última coisa que sentiriam seria frio.

Zitao soltou um gemido longo e baixo, voltando a ser beijado enquanto Yifan jogou sua coxa sobre seu corpo, deixando o menor em cima dele.

O calor do momento começou a aquecer os corpos e eles já começavam a transpirar, os membros estavam reagindo de acordo com os movimentos que Zitao fazia questão de fazer enquanto estava por cima. O menor se remexia sobre o corpo de Yifan enquanto era beijado, as mãos do maior deslizaram sobre suas costas até alcançar sua bunda, a apertando com vontade e fazendo o moreno gemer entre o beijo.

Zitao dobrou suas pernas, até que as mesmas estarem ao lado do corpo maior. Afastou suas bocas levando as mãos ao peito desnudo de Yifan, e as deslizando lentamente até o umbigo, onde contornou o orifício com um dos dedos. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas enquanto pôde sentir os movimentos lentos do baixo ventre de Zitao, roçando seus membros e os deixando ainda mais rijos e doloridos. A brincadeira estava apenas começando e o príncipe já queria estar dentro do menor, o corrompendo enquanto o ouvia gemer e gritar seu nome.

Zitao conseguia deixá-lo excitado somente pelo fato de estar nu. Vê-lo tão entregue ao desejo fazia Yifan estremecer cada vez mais de excitação, mas Zitao continuou o instigando, rebolando lentamente em cima de seu membro enquanto sua mão saia do contato com a pele do maior, indo para a sua própria boca. O moreno mordeu o dedo, sorrindo malicioso e Yifan fechou os olhos, rindo da mesma forma. Ele mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter seus gemidos.

— Não paro até se render _ , meu príncipe _ – disse aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos e ouvindo um suspiro de Yifan. — Vamos, se apresse! 

Yifan levou suas mãos à cintura dele, apertando a carne enquanto sentia a fricção deliciosa de suas peles, de seus membros. Zitao era delicioso daquela forma e seu membro já começava a incomodar. Ele queria mais. Os movimentos do menor mudaram e agora ele jogava seu corpo para frente e para trás, enquanto suas mãos caíram para usarem o peito de Yifan como apoio. O membro do maior roçava na entrada apertada de Zitao e ele parecia se divertir com as expressões de ansiedade e excitação que seu príncipe esboçava.

Yifan se desesperou quando o moreno saiu de cima de si, levando sua cabeça lentamente na direção de seu membro, sabia perfeitamente o que Zitao queria: ouvir seus gemidos, mas não o faria tão cedo.

— Não, não Zitao, por favor, não fa... Ah... – Yifan jogou a cabeça para o lado, balançando-a desesperadamente, não conseguindo se conter. 

O menor parecia satisfeito em ter provocado aquela reação. O membro de Yifan entrava e saia lentamente de sua boca e ele usava sua língua para umedecer toda a extensão. Quando tirava o membro alheio de sua cavidade, brincava com a glande a fim de provocar ainda mais arrepios no maior. As mãos do loiro foram até os fios negros, os agarrando e os puxando com firmeza. Zitao pagaria mais tarde por toda aquela tortura. Ele estava começando a se sentir constrangido gemendo da forma que estava, todo entregue àquela boca que fazia um trabalho maravilhoso em seu membro.

Yifan puxou o menor pelos cabelos, unindo suas bocas e sentindo o gosto do seu próprio pré-gozo. Zitao ofegava e suspirava enquanto era beijado. Ele sentia a língua desesperada de Yifan entrar em sua boca vasculhando tudo o que era possível, quase lhe fazendo engasgar. Sem interromper o ósculo, os corpos rolaram trocando de posição. O peso do corpo de Yifan e o roçar de seus membros fizeram um arrepio gostoso percorrer a espinha do menor. 

Uma das pernas do maior se afugentou em meio às de Tao, as abrindo gentilmente. O roçar da pele do príncipe em seu membro o fez gemer arrastado, e ele ergueu a cintura em busca de mais contato.

A boca do maior vasculhou todo o abdômen definido depois que apartaram o beijo. Yifan mordia e chupava todo o pedaço de pele que alcançava e Tao não se envergonhava de gemer seu nome. Yifan se conteve em manter as carícias quando alcançou um dos mamilos do outro, Zitao suspirou longamente ao sentir os dentes mordiscando aquela parte sensível. Ele passou a ficar inquieto sob o corpo de Yifan, roçando uma de suas pernas na lateral do corpo do mais alto.

Ambos já estavam em seus limites de provocação, se Yifan não entrasse em Zitao ele juraria explodir de tesão. E acreditava que o outro podia sentir o mesmo.

O maior levou sua mão ao membro até então esquecido do moreno, o masturbando lentamente.

— Abra a boca – pediu e imediatamente foi atendido pelo menor. 

Zitao abriu a boca, chupando os dedos que o príncipe havia lhe oferecido enquanto sentia a mão quente percorrer seu membro, apertando sua glande despudoradamente. O moreno suspirou quando Yifan retirou seus dedos, ele sabia o que aquilo significava e fez questão de abrir mais as pernas, deixando o loiro se encaixar entre as mesmas. 

Era incrível como seus corpos se uniam tão perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. E de fato eram.

Yifan sorriu, se sentando sobre os pés, colocou cada perna do moreno ao lado do seu corpo antes de penetrá-lo com um dedo, fazendo-o gemer pela sensação um pouco incômoda. Ele voltou a tocar no membro de Zitao, enquanto adicionava um segundo dedo, fazendo movimentos lentos e torturantes. O moreno gemia ainda mais e rebolava ao sentir Yifan lhe tocando o ponto mais sensível de todos.

— Ma...mais.

Yifan sorriu ao ouvir aquele pedido do mais baixo. Ele imediatamente introduziu um terceiro dedo, fitando a forma como Zitao reagia a todo aquele prazer que lhe era dado. E aquilo nem era o começo. Yifan se retirou passando a mãos pela coxa forte e a segurando firmemente antes de abandonar o membro do moreno e usar a mão para guiar o seu próprio até a entrada de Zitao.

O moreno choramingou quando o ato começou, sentindo-se rasgado por dentro, mas Yifan fora com calma até penetrá-lo por completo.

— Ah... Pelos deuses... – Zitao reclamou baixinho, prendendo a respiração devido à dor.

— Céus, Zitao... Se quiser que eu pare...

— Não! – Ele o interrompeu, soltando a respiração e tentando normalizá-la. — Vamos... Logo – disse quase soltando um gemido de dor. — Não temos todo o tempo do mundo!

Yifan levou as mãos à cintura do moreno, aguardando o momento para continuar. 

Eles se olhavam, guardando cada detalhe dos corpos nus a sua frente, cada expressão, cada perfeição e imperfeição. Zitao estava transpirando e vermelho de tanto que se concentrava naquela dor, tentando relaxar, os lábios entreabertos e convidativos, ainda mais suculentos. O loiro percebeu o passe livre quando moreno passou a rebolar, querendo mais contato. Então Yifan prontamente o atendeu, começando com um vai e vem lento, apenas para incitá-lo.

Zitao cerrou os olhos, tentando manter a respiração controlada, mas era impossível com aquele membro enorme dentro de si. Aos poucos o loiro foi aumentando a velocidade, fazendo os gemidos do moreno se intensificar. Tao estava quase gritando quando Yifan passou a acertá-lo diversas vezes naquele lugar tão almejado, lhe dando um prazer em dobro. 

O maior se deitou sobre o corpo alheio, colando seus lábios enquanto inconscientemente incitava o membro do menor com o roçar de seus corpos. Eles queriam guardar todas aquelas sensações para sempre, sem se importarem com o que poderia acontecer caso fossem pegos. Eles se amavam e seria assim até o fim dos tempos. Quando o ósculo se partiu, Zitao jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo as estocadas ainda mais fortes em sua próstata, o fazendo fraquejar.

Yifan saiu de dentro do moreno sentando-se à sua frente e erguendo a mão. Quando Zitao a segurou, Yifan gentilmente o mandou sentar-se em seu colo. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior se acomodando sobre as pernas do loiro, usando suas mãos como apoio, Zitao ergueu a cintura, apenas esperando o maior agir e endireitar seu membro para que ele pudesse descer e ser penetrado novamente. E Yifan o fez, ouvindo o moreno gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás, enquanto agarrava a sua nuca a fim de lhe sustentar. Yifan rodeou a cintura de Zitao com um dos braços e o outro o agarrou na coxa.

— Agora brinque. – Yifan sussurrou com a boca no peito do menor, beijando delicadamente cada parte.

A boca de Yifan parecia queimar a pele alheia, Zitao estava em outra dimensão sentindo aquela convergência de sensações, tanto pelo membro pulsante lhe preenchendo quanto pela boca maravilhosa que lhe distribuía beijos e chupões.

Sem pensar muito o moreno passou a se movimentar, antes mesmo de começar a subir e descer pelo membro do loiro, Zitao o provocou, rebolando e alternando os movimentos aleatórios que fazia com a cintura enquanto ainda era preenchido. O loiro gemia enquanto sentia aqueles movimentos, não demorou muito para Zitao começar a se movimentar, aumentando o prazer de ambos. Logo os dois gemiam sem vergonha, e as mãos de Yifan asseguravam que Zitao não sairia daquela posição até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos.

O moreno alternava as estocadas que conduzia com os movimentos de seu quadril, uma combinação perfeita e deliciosa que aos poucos os conduziam ao orgasmo. 

Enquanto isso o membro esquecido de Zitao era rapidamente acariciado pela pele do abdômen de Yifan, que o masturbava inconscientemente. Naquele ritmo acelerado eles chegaram a seus ápices. O moreno ao sentir-se preenchido pelo líquido do maior gemeu languidamente, não demorou muito para logo também se desfazer e sujá-los com o próprio líquido. 

Yifan ainda jogou o seu quadril contra o alheio, tentando estender aquela sensação gostosa do orgasmo, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro para depois fraquejar e estremecer.

— Se alguém souber disso... – O loiro ofegava. — Estamos mortos.

Zitao riu e vagou os olhos pela floresta, eles haviam feito amor no meio da mata e ele sentia-se um tanto envergonhado. O tigre branco ainda estava sentado e parecia o fitar estranhamente, mas não o julgava.

O moreno se inclinou para Yifan, sorrindo de forma fofa e capturando a atenção do outro para si. O loiro o beijou apaixonadamente enquanto Zitao saia de cima de seu membro, o fazendo se deitar e se colocando acima dele. O loiro iria aproveitar que seus corpos ainda estavam quentes. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas largas de Tao, se concentrando em sua bunda, apertando-a com toda a vontade usando ambas as mãos.

— Ah... Yifan! – Zitao reclamou ao separar suas bocas. — O que foi isso? – Fingiu estar indignado, sorrindo abertamente.

— É que... Querendo ou não, ela é tão gostosa de apertar. – Yifan o respondeu rangendo os dentes. — Tudo em você é delicioso.

O moreno sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e saiu de cima do corpo alheio, procurando suas vestes.

— Eu te... Ofendi? – Yifan pareceu exasperado, procurando pelos olhos de Zitao enquanto o mesmo vestia suas roupas.

— Não, é que temos que sair daquilo logo ou os soldados nos acharão e isso não vai ser nada bom... 

O moreno parou por um segundo, para observar Yifan. Aqueles olhos, aquela boca. Tudo nele era perfeito demais para ser verdade e ele temeu perder tudo aquilo. Algo em seu coração o dizia para sair correndo naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo ele desejava ficar e nunca mais sair do lado daquele loiro. 

Sentiu que algo seria tirado de si, mas não sabia o que exatamente. Balançou a cabeça, afastando as ideias malucas.

Tempo depois os dois já estavam vestidos. Yifan o beijava mais uma vez, aproveitando o último toque quente de seus lábios. 

Eles não sabiam quando voltariam a se ver.

— Cuide-se, por favor. – O maior dizia enquanto acariciava a face delicada de Tao com os dedos.

O moreno sentia aquele carinho lhe tocar a alma.

— Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem!

[...]

— Eu disse que não daria certo! 

Mais uma vez, alguns vasos iam de encontro ao chão. Luhan estava furioso e Sehun tentava acalmá-lo enquanto Jongin apenas ria, sentado em um canto do quarto.

— Não é engraçado, pirralho! Por que está rindo? Não faz nada do que mando direito!

— Não seja tão insano Luhan, eu já lhe disse isso. – Foi a vez de Jongin erguer-se enraivecido. — Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, então trate de tomar as providências agora, ou eu mesmo me teletransporto até lá e enfio uma espada no coração daquele plebeu de merda!

Sehun parou com o que fazia, sentando-se na cama de Luhan e esfregando o rosto. Ele vivia pensando onde havia se metido. Aquela confusão toda fugira de seu controle e ele não poderia fazer nada. Ele temia pela vida desse tal de Zitao que tanto falavam, tanto quanto pela vida de seu príncipe, mas Sehun estava ao lado de Luhan por amor, como muitos nesse jogo, e por amor ele iria fazer tudo, iria até o fim, mesmo que pudesse custar sua vida.

— Luhan, meu amor acalme-se, por favor! – Sehun tentou pela quinta vez e obtendo sucesso. 

Luhan se virou ao amado com um bico enorme dos lábios, sentia-se derrotado ao ter a visão de que Yifan se deitava com Tao. Ele não pôde fazer nada, pensou que o príncipe estaria em suas mãos se permanecesse apenas no castelo, com a data de casamento marcada, mas enganou-se, alguém havia burlado seus planos.

E Yixing foi o primeiro a vir em sua mente.


	6. O frio do inverno no calor dos teus braços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao cap final dessa chuchu que eu amo tanto! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui! :) ♥

Um mês se passara desde a última vez em que Yifan e Zitao se viram. O inverno já havia chegado e a neve cobria todo o chão. As pessoas saíam de suas casas com mais roupas tentando combater o frio incômodo, mas naquele momento alguém tentava tirar de sua cabeça outros problemas que não fossem o frio intenso.

— Yixing. – A voz suave de Suho ecoou pelo quarto do servo.

Yixing estava sentado à cômoda, fazendo algo qualquer quando o cavaleiro entrou em seu quarto, sem bater.

— Posso entrar?

— Claro. – Sorriu sem graça. — Já estás praticamente dentro do meu quarto.

Suho riu ao perceber que o outro falava a verdade. Ele então entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. 

Um silêncio se seguiu e Yixing observava o grande cavaleiro caminhar até a sua frente. Ambos pareciam um pouco tensos, talvez esperando por algo.

— E então? – Yixing perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira e ficando a frente de Suho. — Tem algo para falar?

Suho ao olhar para ele só conseguia ver um ser inocente. O sorriso meigo e o jeito simples dele eram perfeitos demais aos seus olhos. Ele apenas sorriu deixando o outro um tanto confuso. Yixing tombou a cabeça, tentando decifrar aquela expressão do cavaleiro pois não entendia a forma como o outro o olhava.

Depois daquele dia em que se beijaram as coisas ficaram um pouco distintas, Suho lhe dirigia a palavra de outra forma, talvez ainda mais gentil e amorosa. Yixing sentia-se lisonjeado ao ser tratado daquela forma acolhedora que por vários momentos esqueceu-se de Yifan. 

— Eu vim lhe agradecer por ter devolvido as joias ao príncipe.

Yixing riu fraco, levando a mão a sua boca, tentando se esconder.

— Por que está rindo?

— Você já me agradeceu, senhor.

Suho se aproximou drasticamente, deixando seus rostos colados, sentindo a respiração quase falha do servo.

— Eu sei. – Ele parecia sério. — Só foi uma desculpa para conseguir me aproximar mais.

Yixing sorriu ainda mais sem mostrar os dentes, ele ficava fofo daquela forma, todo tímido. Era a parte mais favorita do cavaleiro, deixar o outro totalmente sem graça.

— Eu posso... Beijar-te? – O pedido foi feito um tanto sem jeito e ansioso. 

O servo não poderia fazer nada a não ser consentir para que o outro continuasse com o que queria. Era típico de Suho lhe invadir o quarto durante as manhãs somente para lhe roubar um beijo. Yixing não sabia porquê o cavaleiro tomava aquelas atitudes, mas ele achava adorável da parte de Suho.

Sem contar que os beijos eram deliciosos. Yixing adorava.

Suho ergueu um pouco mais o rosto alheio pelo queixo, usando a mão. Yixing prontamente fechou os olhos somente esperando pelo beijo que lhe fora pedido. Os lábios calorosos de Suho se uniam aos seus, o levando aos céus mais uma vez naquela manhã. O cavaleiro era doce, delicado ao beijar sua boca. Suho acreditava que o outro poderia quebrar a qualquer momento caso ele usasse um pouco mais de brutalidade. Mas ele mal sabia que Yixing ansiava por mais contato. 

O beijo fora calmo e Suho capturava o lábio inferior do outro, com toques simples enquanto o ouvia suspirar. A boca de Yixing estava semiaberta enquanto os lábios do cavaleiro se encaixavam perfeitamente aos seus. Quando sentiu a língua de Suho entrando em sua boca, Yixing soltou um gemido baixo, envolvendo o pescoço do cavaleiro com os braços. O beijo foi aprofundado e as línguas se tocavam com menos vergonha que nas vezes anteriores. 

O cavaleiro rodeou a cintura alheia, trazendo Yixing para mais perto enquanto se afundava em sua boca. Suas cabeças estavam tombadas para lados diferentes enquanto procuravam por uma forma mais confortável de continuarem a se beijar.

Era estranho para eles, sempre foi, mas naquele momento parecia que compartilhavam daquele sentimento há muito tempo. Yixing finalmente sentia-se completo, satisfeito em estar nos braços de Suho.

O som do beijo estalado começava a chegar ao ouvido de ambos. E esqueceram-se do mundo ao seu redor. Suho lentamente caminhou com o corpo do outro em sua posse até a cama, Yixing ao menos percebeu quando chegaram ali, sentindo o colchão macio somente quando fora gentilmente deitado sobre ele. As bocas se separaram em busca de ar e Suho olhava dentro dos olhos alheios, havia um brilho diferente naquele dia.

Ele voltou com as carícias, distribuindo beijos sutis por todo o rosto de Yixing, ouvindo-o rir.

Céus, ele era adorável e Suho queria dar mais prazer a ele.

Mas aos poucos, a expressão de Yixing fora mudando, juntamente com as carícias do cavaleiro, que se tornaram mais sensuais.

— Se...Senhor... – Yixing tentou falar.

— Por que ainda me chama de senhor? – Suho perguntou curioso enquanto mordiscava e beijava parte da pele do pescoço alvo.

— E...eu... Suho. – Ele finalmente disse.

O cavaleiro voltou a beijá-lo na boca, agora mais urgente e lascivo, cheio de desejo. Se havia um momento para consumar aquela paixão, seria agora. Por sorte, Suho estava vestido com roupas simples, o que lhe facilitou na hora de tirar as mesmas.

Yixing o olhava apreensivo enquanto o cavaleiro fazia questão de desatar o nó na gola quase em vê de sua blusa, afrouxando e a tirando em seguida. Suho fitou o outro abaixo de si deitado à cama e sorriu.

— Não está com medo, está? – Se certificou de perguntar antes mesmo de continuar.

Yixing apenas fez que não com a cabeça e o cavaleiro seguiu em frente.

Já sem a blusa, Suho voltou a se deitar sobre o corpo do curandeiro. Yixing parecia impaciente e apreensivo, inquieto com a aproximação. Mas pareceu se acalmar quando voltaram a se beijar lentamente.

Conseguiam sentir naquele toque todo amor um do outro. 

Não demorou muito para o cavaleiro levar ambas as mãos para baixo da roupa do outro, erguendo-a, o curandeiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o toque das mãos de Suho em sua cintura, em seu peito e subindo. Quando a blusa alheia estava a uma altura considerável, Suho separou suas bocas, beijando o peito alvo de Yixing e o ouvindo suspirar, soltando breves gemidos tímidos.

— Tire-a – disse tirando a blusa do outro, Yixing ergueu o tronco e a mão para facilitar todo o trabalho.

O toque de suas peles era quente e parecia que ferviam a cada segundo. O servo não sabia onde jogar suas mãos e as mesmas estavam esquecidas ao lado de seu corpo. Suho achou aquilo adorável, pedindo para o mesmo o tocar.

— Não tenha medo, pode me tocar se quiser. – Era incrível como o cavaleiro conseguia deixá-lo à vontade.

Yixing sorriu ainda mais tímido fazendo Suho lhe sorrir de volta. Ele realmente era perfeito. O cavaleiro voltou a beijá-lo, Yixing suspirou novamente, agora levando as mãos às costas um pouco largas de Suho. Seus dedos passaram por quase toda a extensão, sentindo o quanto a pele alheia era quente e macia. 

Suho separou suas bocas, distribuindo beijos por toda face de Yixing até chegar próximo a sua orelha, os beijos naquela região tornaram-se mais longos e sensuais, fazendo o servo gemer ainda mais em total aprovação. O cavaleiro estava tendo o que tanto queria, mas aquela inquietação por parte de Yixing ainda o deixava com uma sensação estranha no peito. Parecia que ele não conseguia reagir às suas carícias, e isso o incomodava.

Os beijos desceram do ouvido ao pescoço, chegando à clavícula adornada de ossos. Yixing era bem magro, mas isso ainda o deixava sensual aos olhos do cavaleiro. Os afagos continuaram até Suho encontrar seus mamilos fazendo-o prender a respiração fortemente, arqueando as costas quando sentia a boca lhe tocar naquele ponto sensível. Era tudo muito novo e o curandeiro não sabia que era possível sentir tanto prazer assim.

— Está tudo bem? – Suho sempre tão preocupado, parou de incitá-lo naquele ponto somente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Si... Sim. – Ele parecia ainda tímido. — É que é minha primeira vez... Então... – Engoliu seco temendo a reação de Suho.

Mas Suho lhe sorria terno.

— Está tudo bem. – Voltou com a boca no ponto até então esquecido, voltando a chupar ali enquanto intercalava com mordidas sutis. — É a minha também... Vamos descobrir as coisas juntos.

Yixing voltou a engolir seco. Suho desistiu daquele mamilo se detendo no outro e logo descendo seus beijos e chupões pelo corpo de Yixing. Céus, aquelas sensações faziam a cabeça do curandeiro rodar. Elas o entorpeciam e o faziam querer mais até não poder aguentar.

Estava começando a ficar excitado. 

O corpo do servo parecia ter vida própria enquanto Suho descia com os beijos. A calça de ambos já começava a incomodar de forma absurda e tanto Yixing quando Suho já queriam tirá-las.

Quando o cavaleiro parou com tudo, sentando-se a cama e retirando a calça com a peça íntima, Yixing sentiu imediatamente seu rosto esquentar, aquilo era a vergonha por estar vendo um corpo nu a sua frente. Tudo bem que ele era acostumado a ajudar o príncipe e outras pessoas em seu banho, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

Ele estava fazendo amor com alguém que amava.

Suho percebeu a timidez nos olhos alheios, fitando em seguida a calça de Yixing que também cobria certo volume.

— Você também tem que tirá-las. – Ele disse levando as mãos ao cós.

Yixing voltou a prender a respiração, se ele continuasse a fazer isso a qualquer hora poderia desmaiar. Quando pôde perceber, ambos estavam igualmente nus e Suho voltava a deitá-lo gentilmente na cama, tudo bem devagar. O cavaleiro deixou-se observar toda a anatomia em sua posse, ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

O servo sabia como as coisas provavelmente funcionariam dali para frente, então tratou de relaxar o corpo e fechar os olhos quando o cavaleiro voltou a lhe beijar o pescoço. A sua intimidade começava a incomodar, seus membros rijos roçavam, sem querer, um no outro, fazendo o ar faltar nos pulmões do curandeiro. Yixing fechou os olhos com ainda mais força mordendo o lábio inferior. Suho se colocou perfeitamente entre suas pernas, sem cortar o contato de sua boca na pele branquinha.

— Você é tão... Adorável. – Ele comentou enquanto beijava-lhe o peito. — E tão quente. – Sua boca tocava gentilmente um dos mamilos. — Simplesmente irresistível...

Yixing sentiu uma onda enorme percorrer sua espinha quando a boca alheia se aproximou de seu umbigo. Gemidos baixos escapavam, alegrando Suho de uma forma inimaginável. Eles estavam um dando prazer ao outro.

— Se você soubesse o quanto te quero. – O cavaleiro continuou com a declaração, fazendo o coração do outro bater cada vez mais forte. — Eu te amo tanto, meu Yixing!

O servo não soube como e nem quando, apenas deixou-se gemer longamente quando sentiu a boca alheia lhe tocar tão intimamente. Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o que raios Suho fazia e deixou-se gemer ainda mais alto. O cavaleiro sugava lentamente todo o seu membro, de olhos fechados o saboreando. Toda aquela ansiedade antes sentida por Yixing se dissipava em meios aos gemidos e logo ele estocava a boca alheia, sem saber ao certo o que fazia, apenas em busca de mais prazer. Tombou a cabeça para trás, gritando em excitação quando Suho lhe sugou a glande, se demorando ali como se quisesse brincar com sua sanidade.

E a esse ponto ambos já haviam se esquecido dela.

Suho se deteve tanto no membro do curandeiro, o sentindo tão duro indo de encontro a sua garganta, que simplesmente esqueceu-se de quanto tempo já estava ali, apenas dando prazer a Yixing.

— Su... Suho... – O outro disse totalmente entregue enquanto levava as mãos aos fios avermelhados do cavaleiro. — Eu vou... Pare... – disse sôfrego. 

O cavaleiro acatou com o pedido, ele não queria que Yixing gozasse logo. Voltou a engatinhar sobre o corpo alheio, fitando o que havia feito no outro. Ele estava ainda mais adorável com o rosto vermelho devido ao prazer que sentiu. Suho voltou a beijá-lo, dando passagem com a língua que logo entrou na boca alheia. Yixing se arrepiou novamente ao sentir o calor que aquele beijo proporcionava. Ele deixou que sua língua brincasse com a de Suho em uma forma um tanto erótica e aquilo só o estimulava a continuar ainda mais.

O cavaleiro rapidamente afastou os lábios, erguendo os dedos até os carnudos do curandeiro, em um pedido mudo para que Yixing os chupasse, e ele rapidamente o fez. Em seguida voltaram a unir a bocas em mais um ósculo cheio de paixão. 

Yixing estava tão entorpecido pelo beijo que não sentiu quando, novamente, Suho lhe afastou as pernas, introduzindo um dedo em sua entrada e lhe arrancando suspiros pela sensação um pouco incômoda, mas com os movimentos que Suho logo fez ele podia sentir aquela sensação estranha indo embora. E isso se seguindo quando o ruivo introduziu os outros dois dedos, fazendo Yixing gemer por causa da dor. Suho ia e vinha dentro dele, enquanto ainda o beijava, ele teria que, além de estar preparado, relaxado. 

Quando as bocas se separaram e Suho fitou Yixing, o mesmo estava com os olhos cerrados, entregue ao prazer. Logo ele passou a investir seu quadril nos dedos que lhe preenchiam e o cavaleiro entendeu a mensagem. Suho trocou os dedos pelo próprio membro, erguendo as pernas alheias a fim de que as mesmas o rodeasse a cintura, e então Yixing pôde perceber o que era prazer de verdade. Ele gemeu alto devido à dor intensa, choramingando por sentir-se violado daquela forma.

— Ah... Suho. – Tentou dizer alguma coisa enquanto suas pernas prendiam fortemente à cintura do cavaleiro.

— Relaxe, apenas relaxe. – Ele lhe beijou a bochecha, ficando imóvel. 

Yixing levou seus braços nas costas do outro, enfiando as unhas pequenas na pele que estava a sua frente. Passou a se remexer sentindo o membro de Suho dentro de si, o preenchendo. Aquilo era bom, era gostoso. Tombou a cabeça para trás quando Suho iniciou o vai e vem lento, o estocando em cada parte possível. Era tudo muito inédito.

Era como se suas almas se fundissem naquele momento.

Aos poucos a velocidade fora aumentando e os arranhados nas costas de Suho também. Yixing gemia alto e despudoradamente todas as vezes que o cavaleiro lhe atingia de forma forte e um tanto rude naquele ponto maravilhoso e sensível.

— Ah... Ma... Mais, por favor. – Suho pensava o quão sensual ele podia ser estando entregue daquela forma.

Ele prontamente acatava com todos os pedidos de Yixing, sentindo seu membro inchar cada vez mais, o sangue correndo por suas veias de forma rápida o deixando tonto. O servo fitou o teto do quarto enquanto sentia os movimentos certeiros de Suho. 

Yixing acabou se lembrando da conversa com Luhan, enquanto preparava o banho do mesmo:

_ “Você vai estar lá e não fará nada, está me ouvindo, Yixing? Não ouse fazer nada, ou pagará muito caro!”. _

De repente Yixing deixou-se levar e fraquejou. Uma lágrima escorreu do canto de seus olhos e um suspiro escapou de sua boca. Não era essa a sua intenção. Suho diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas, fitando o rosto pálido.

— O que houve? Te machuquei? — perguntou à Yixing, mas sem parar com os movimentos.

— Não... Eu apenas... – Tentou falar em meio aos soluços. — Estou apenas emocionado, só isso. – Tentou sorrir.

Suho ainda pareceu preocupado, mas se tudo estava bem ele simplesmente iria continuar. Seu corpo roçava no membro ereto de Yixing, lhe dando um prazer ímpar. O servo sentia-se nos céus com todo aquele corpo sobre o seu, lhe dando prazer.

Os gemidos abafados de Suho preenchiam seus ouvidos enquanto a cabeça do mesmo se escondia na curva de seu pescoço. Yixing afagou os cabelos avermelhados, trazendo a boca do cavaleiro de encontro a sua e o beijando sem igual, totalmente apaixonado. Ele realmente amava aquele homem, de corpo e alma, mas as palavras de Luhan ainda ecoavam em sua mente, seu peito doía e a sensação de vazio o tomou.

Suho saiu de dentro de si, fazendo questão de roçar o próprio membro no de Yixing, dividindo o próprio pré-gozo com o membro do outro sem cortar o ósculo.

Quando o cavaleiro saiu de cima de seu corpo, Yixing abriu os olhos sentindo falta dos carinhos. Suho pegou em sua cintura, virando seu corpo de lado e se colocando atrás do mesmo, beijando-lhe lentamente cada pedaço do pescoço. O servo fechou os olhos gemendo ainda mais e agarrando a roupa de cama. Suho procurou a sua mão, a segurando em seguida e apertando a mesma contra a sua. Ele queria mostrar que estavam juntos, e que nada poderia separá-los. Mas Yixing voltou a chorar, agora silenciosamente. O membro alheio voltou a lhe preencher e ele soltou um gritinho de surpresa. Suho parecia sedento naquele momento e sem piedade o estocava com todas as forças. A mão que antes segurava a de Yixing grudou em sua cintura enquanto os movimentos tornaram-se mais despudorados.

Yixing gritava, gemia. Queria que até mesmo os mortos os ouvissem. 

A mão de Suho deslizou até o membro esquecido, o contornando e dando prazer em dobro para o outro. Eles se amaram loucamente até Yixing gozar na mão do cavaleiro, soltando um gemido longo e arrastado, contraindo sua entrada e fazendo Suho gemer igualmente em seu ouvido.

O outro chegou ao seu ápice, preenchendo o interior alheio.

Eles haviam selado seus destinos.

[...]

Luhan caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores, tentando encontrar o rei o mais rápido possível. Em sua mão um pedaço de papel contendo uma notícia urgente.

— Majestade – disse entrando na sala, fazendo a reverência. — Tenho más notícias.

O rei ergueu a cabeça, prestando atenção nas falas do oráculo.

— Pois diga!

— Acho necessário que leia, antes de tudo – disse sentando-se à sua frente e lhe entregando o pedaço de papel.

— Não é possível… – pareceu um pouco assustado. — Como podem exigir algo como isso, nos ameaçando?

O rei estava confuso e ergueu-se da cadeira, andando apressadamente de um lado para o outro na sala.

— Eu também não entendo. Mas se não cumprirmos com os desejos, eles vão decretar guerra!

— Que o façam! – O rei estava furioso. — Eu jamais entregarei minhas terra, são minhas por direito, eu lutei por elas. Nunca! – Socou a mesa a sua frente. — Diga a Suho para prepararem os soldados, teremos uma guerra!

Parte das terras de divisa de Zai Long com Bai Hu eram posses de guerra, essa que fora travada entre o reino extinto de Luhan e que automaticamente passou a pertencer a Zai Long. As terras de Zitao e Yifan formavam uma tríplice com o reino que fora extinto, mas agora Bai Hu exigia que a mesma fosse repartida. 

Luhan rapidamente saiu da sala, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si e abrindo um sorriso enorme de vitória.

— Agora sim, as coisas parecem estar andando conforme desejo! – sussurrou com um tom malicioso.

Tempo depois ao entrar em seu quarto, o conselheiro avistou Jongin próximo à janela.

— Deu tudo certo… – suspirou tirando algumas partes de sua roupa que pareciam lhe atrapalhar. — Onde está Sehun?

— Não faço ideia. – Jongin voltou-se a ele, caminhando feito felino até se aproximar. — Devemos aproveitar que ele não está aqui. 

O moreno abaixou a cabeça capturando rapidamente os lábios de Luhan.

— Não seja tolo! – O oráculo o repreendeu.

— Ainda defende aquele cara de bosta? – Jongin parecia com ciúmes. — Luhan, eu lhe garanto que te faço gemer muito mais alto que ele!

O loiro rodou os olhos, achando ousadia da parte do outro comentar de algo do gênero com ele naquele momento.

— Não me importa se consegue ou não. — Se levantou, fitando Jongin. — Ou se o seu é maior que o dele. – Apontou com a cabeça para o baixo ventre do moreno. — Eu quero o Sehun – suspirou.

Ele se retirou da sala, indo atrás do cavaleiro, eles teriam que avisar ao Suho sobre a intenção do rei em decretar guerra ao reino vizinho pela ousadia no pedido que fizeram. O sorriso voltou a adornar os lábios dele quando avistou Sehun do lado de fora, assistindo ao treinamento da tropa. 

Tempo depois Suho juntou-se a eles.

— Onde estava? – Sehun perguntou curioso ao outro cavaleiro.

— Eu estava um pouco ocupado, mas digam-me o que houve? 

— Luhan disse que o rei nos mandou organizar as tropas, teremos uma guerra para enfrentar! – Sehun lhe disse sem tirar os olhos dos cavaleiros a sua frente.

— O que? Tão de repente? – Suho se perdeu.

— Exato. – Luhan completou. — Espero que sejam bem rápidos! – desejou antes de sair dali, deixando os dois sozinhos.

[...]

— Uma guerra!? – Yifan gritou na sala quando recebeu a notícia. — Contra Bai Hu? — Luhan e o rei também estavam ali. — Não podem me levar a uma guerra, assim... Do dia para noite… Papai!

— Não ouse ir contra meus desejos Yifan, fará o que lhe peço!

Yifan bagunçou os fios loiros, bufando. Primeiro o casamento, agora a guerra.

— Mas e o casamento? – Ele tentaria de todas as formas escapar daquela batalha.

— Você se casará depois da guerra. A data não será mudada filho, agora se apronte!

Yifan estava desesperado, era as terras de Zitao que estavam decretando guerra de forma imprudente, era tudo confuso e deixava o coração do príncipe amedrontado. Temia em ter que se casar e se afastar de Zitao e agora isso, uma guerra do dia para a noite que poderia ceifar a sua vida. Não queria ficar longe de seu amado.

O restante do dia se passou de forma sufocante e ansiosa dentro da mente do príncipe Wu. Ele queria estar ao lado de Tao, bem longe de toda aquela confusão. 

[...]

Durante a noite, enquanto tentava cair no sono, Zitao ouviu gritos do lado de fora, como ordens pedindo para que todos saíssem de suas casas. Ele pensou no que poderia estar acontecendo em uma hora como aquelas.

— Ouçam todos! Os filhos homens deem um passo à frente! – O soldado parecia ordenar.

Zitao olhou ao redor, confuso, dando um passo à frente.

— Vocês foram convocados para a guerra, se despeçam de seus parentes e me sigam!

As sobrancelhas arquearam-se e a boca abriu. Como assim guerra? 

— Guerra? – repetiu olhando para sua mãe. — Mas, mas eu não quero!

A mulher lhe abraçou.

— Calma querido, apenas faça o que eles mandam!

— Ei seu imundo, não me ouviu? — Zitao fechou o punho com força, tendo que acatar o mandado daquele soldado. 

Ele nunca gostou do reino em que vivia, agora tinha motivos maiores para continuar o odiando, por isso viveu a vida naquela vila afastada dos grandes centros. Odiava todo aquele lugar. 

— Mas por que estaremos em guerra? – Um garoto qualquer que caminhava junto a eles perguntou. — Acho que isso responderia a pergunta de muitos aqui.

O soldado parecia indiferente perante a questão, mas respondeu da mesma forma. 

— Recebemos uma carta do reino de Zai Long, e eles decretaram guerra caso não lhes fosse entregue nossas terras. E bom... Não iremos nos render tão facilmente, então iremos lutar. Bai Hu jamais pertencerá a Zai Long! 

Zitao se espantou ainda mais ao ouvir o nome Zai Long, não era o reino de Yifan?

— Yifan... – Ele disse a si mesmo. — Pelos deuses, o que está acontecendo? 

O vento frio batia contra o rosto de todos ali e Zitao se encolheu desejando que nada de ruim acontecesse ao príncipe. Ele seria punido caso descobrissem que nutria algo a mais por alguém do nível dele, ainda mais sendo do reino que agora ameaçava a segurança de todos ali.

Era o reino de Bai Hu contra o de Zai Long. Seria Zitao contra Yifan. O moreno se arrepiou. Ele estava em uma encruzilhada. Lutar para proteger seu povo e lutar para ficar ao lado de quem amava. 

— Que droga! – murmurou agarrando os cabelos com força, capturando a atenção de quase todos que estavam ali.

[...]

— Você garoto! – Um soldado disse assim que eles chegaram à base. — Sabe fazer algo de útil? 

— Sei lutar senhor, posso usar armas também. – Zitao lhe respondeu sem expressar sentimento algum.

— Ótimo! Então depois de se vestir escolha uma arma qualquer e se precisar, um cavalo também.

Zitao concordou e depois de estar devidamente vestido voltou ao ponto de início, entrando na tenda onde havia várias armas, mas uma em especial captou sua atenção. Era um Guandao. O garoto caminhou até a arma a pegando e constatando ser realmente pesada, ele sorriu, afinal de contas ele sempre desejou usar uma arma daquele tipo, mesmo que pesasse tanto. 

A movimentação do lado de fora fez com que o moreno saísse dali, observando todos se alinharem para ouvir o que o cavaleiro real tinha a lhes dizer.

No dia seguinte, Zitao acordou com a confusão, as pessoas se movimentavam de um lado para o outro gritando o quanto deveriam estar prontas e marchando para o campo de guerra. O menino assustou-se quando alguém o segurou pelo braço, o guiando para onde deveria ficar. Ele montou em um cavalo branco sentindo-se muito estranho por estar ali. O Guandao a sua mão pesava e seu braço começava a doer, mas teve que espantar a dor incomoda quando todos começaram a se movimentar.

A hora havia chegado.

Era gigantesco, o grande campo coberto com neve deixava claramente evidente a quantidade de soldados que havia ali, Zitao não podia ver quem estava à linha de frente, provavelmente seu rei e príncipe.

O moreno engoliu seco pensando que perante o exército inimigo também havia um rei e um príncipe: Yifan. Seu estômago revirou só em pensar que ele estaria correndo perigo. Como ele estava? Será que já havia se casado? Zitao estava ansioso e não ouviu quando deram a ordem de ataque. Ele pegou o pano jogado em seu pescoço e cobriu o rosto, deixando somente seus olhos a mostra.

Os cavaleiros começaram a correr, alguns esbarrando em si mesmo e fazendo seu cavalo se assustar e começar a correr acompanhando os demais. Tudo acontecia rápido demais para o moreno que nunca havia estado em uma guerra antes. Mas ainda sim ele conseguia se virar sozinho e quando pôde perceber a lâmina de seu Guandao já estava suja de sangue humano, o que fez seu estômago embrulhar.

Mas o que ele podia fazer para impedir aquilo?

Ajeitou seu cavalo seguindo em frente e desferindo mais alguns golpes em quem se arriscava a atacá-lo pelo solo, até que uma flecha perfurou a pata traseira de seu cavalo, ele acabou caindo fazendo Zitao voar longe. Por sorte a neve amorteceu, mas o sangue que havia ali empesteou a roupa do moreno. Ele fez uma careta observando dois soldados se aproximando e em um movimento rápido passou a lâmina cortante atingindo um na face e o outro na barriga. O sangue jorrou para o lado, marcando a neve novamente.

Gritos de dor ecoavam e muitos já se encontravam mortos e o moreno mal sabia identificar quais corpos eram os de seu povo. Quando se virou para avistar além do campo, onde mais alguém lutava se surpreendeu ao ver Yifan em cima do Diamante Negro, com sua espada matando um dos cavaleiros do reino de Bai Hu. 

Era como se havia apunhalado Zitao pelas costas. Era gente igual a ele, Zitao pensou, mas Yifan também protegia seu povo.

— Meu príncipe, cuidado! 

Zitao ouviu um dos cavaleiros gritarem a fim de chamar atenção de Yifan. Alguém iria apunhalá-lo pelas costas e por pouco o soldado o salvou.

— Suho! – disse o príncipe ofegante devido à luta. — Obrigado… 

Suho assentiu e deu meia volta em seu cavalo, saindo dali.

Yifan vagou os olhos, tentando encontrar mais inimigos quando seus olhos trombaram com mais alguém ali. Zitao percebeu o olhar do príncipe em cima dele e Yifan parecia cavalgar em sua direção quando o moreno fora brutalmente atacado por mais soldados do reino de Zai Long, mas como sempre, eles não foram suficientes para derrubarem o moreno. Sua arma era boa demais. 

Mas de repente com um estrondo, todos que estavam naquele campo caíram, o som estridente de um rugido fora do normal tomou o ouvido de todos que lutavam para tampar seus ouvidos. Aquele som era agonizante e faziam seus corpos tremerem.

Luhan estava mais atrás, aguardando toda a guerra terminar, torcendo pelo fim que havia previsto quando avistou algo fora do comum sobrevoar aquele campo coberto de neve.

— Não! – Ele se exaltou fitando o céu nublado. — Eu não acredito! – Chutou o chão com raiva. 

Todos que estavam naquele campo pararam diante a visão que estavam tendo. Era um dragão negro que sobrevoava suas cabeças. Ele fazia um caminho imaginário circular enquanto pensava se descia ou não em meio ao campo de batalha. Ele podia ver o chão cheio de neve coberto com o sangue de muitos inocentes. Rugiu mais uma vez mergulhando em direção a todos eles. 

Yifan arregalou os olhos quando o dragão pousou a sua frente, denunciando o seu tamanho. Era maior do que ele poderia imaginar. Zitao do outro lado apenas olhava abismado e nesse momento lembrou-se do amigo tigre que estava desaparecido há dias. As histórias também diziam algo sobre o Tigre e o Dragão, aqueles que simbolizavam as diferenças entre Yin e Yang. Os primeiros de seus nomes. 

O dragão pareceu fitar Yifan, que continuou temeroso diante sua presença, todos ali estavam, mas somente Yifan não havia recuado. Algo no dragão lhe era familiar.

_ “Yifan.” _

Ele ouviu seu nome ecoar, lembrando-se imediatamente do tigre de Zitao. Sua saudade pelo moreno naquele momento veio à tona. 

_ “Yifan, cuidado com as aparências!” _ A voz disse, e o príncipe imediatamente lembrou-se de Luhan. Mas ele já sabia sobre o oráculo, então do que ele estava falando? 

O dragão abriu a boca e Yifan fechou os olhos pensando que o mesmo lançaria fogo, mas nada aconteceu, o dragão apenas levantou voo e permaneceu ali, os observando. Todos estavam confusos. Não demorou muito para voltarem a se atacar e o loiro lembrou-se que havia mais alguém com quem se preocupar. 

Um soldado inimigo acabou o derrubando do cavalo, mas imediatamente se levantou lhe dando um chute. O homem caiu ao chão e sem perder tempo, o príncipe lhe perfurou a carne. O som da espada saindo de dentro do corpo alheio fez com que Yifan sentisse seu estômago embrulhar, não havia nascido para a guerra.

Zitao agora fora vencido e encontrava-se ao chão. Por pouco conseguiu se desviar de um próximo ataque, rolando para ao lado e se erguendo. Mesmo sem arma alguma o moreno se colocou em posição de ataque, não fazia mal, ele apenas usaria seu Kung Fu. Mas antes que pensasse em seguir em frente e lutar, algo por trás lhe atacou fortemente, e o moreno sentiu a lâmina perfurar sua carne. 

Quando viu, a ponta da espada já estava do outro lado, lhe perfurando em meio ao tronco. 

E ele parou. 

Parecia que o tempo a sua volta havia congelado. A dor tomou conta de seu corpo e a espada fora tirada de seu meio. Ele cambaleou virando-se e se surpreendendo ainda mais, tentou abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a dor era intensa e estava assustado. Seu rosto também estava coberto pelo tecido escuro que havia colocado para se esconder.

Yifan não entendia o porquê aquele soldado estar de pé, ele era forte demais e parecia lhe querer dizer alguma coisa. Mas seu mundo desabou quando ele tirou o pano que cobria seu rosto.

— Tao! – gritou correndo e largando a espada, pegando o corpo de Zitao antes que ele chegasse ao chão. — Pelos deuses, me... Me desculpa!

O príncipe começou a ofegar e as pessoas as sua volta não conseguiram entender o que estava se passando.

Zitao fitava os olhos marejados de Yifan, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. As roupas do príncipe estavam tomadas pelo vermelho do sangue e suas mãos também. Zitao respirava com dificuldade, cerrando os olhos.

— Tao, não... Por favor, Zitao! – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. — Não me deixa, desculpa, desculpa... – Ele repetia como se aquilo fosse ajudá-los.

Yifan perdeu a noção do que acontecia a sua volta. Quando pôde perceber o tigre branco gigante estava em meio ao povo, mordendo e rangendo os dentes para quem fosse preciso, não deixando que ninguém se aproximasse dos dois.

O príncipe ainda sentia a respiração fraca de Zitao, algo tinha que ser feito antes que o moreno falecesse em seus braços. 

O dragão que voava por ali pairou no ar, indo na direção oposta a tudo. Luhan pôde vê-lo se aproximar e ficou tenso. O que aquele animal queria ali? Quando o dragão finalmente pousou, todos se estremeceram e Luhan se ergueu do acento em que estava.

_ “Fique onde está!”  _ O dragão parecia impedi-lo e Luhan riu.

— Acha que vai poder salvá-lo? Eu vi que ele morria nos braços do seu príncipe! Só deixe-os em seus destinos! 

_ “Não!” _ O dragão parecia desesperado.  _ “Saia da minha frente e eu não lhe machucarei!”  _

As pessoas começaram a achar estranho, o oráculo parecia discutir com a fera. Yixing que também estava ali se ergueu caminhando até os dois.

— Eu posso ajudar – disse muito calmo. Luhan o olhou de canto, desacreditando naquela traição.

— Está me traindo? – começou a se desesperar. — Não pode fazer isso!

— Posso e vou! – respondeu firme e decidido dando passos à frente. — Me leve até eles!

Yifan ainda segurava Zitao sem seus braços quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era Suho.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Eu... Não queria, eu só... – Yifan tentava explicar, mas seu choro o impedia. — Suho, por favor, faça alguma coisa! 

— Se acalme, não chegaremos a lugar algum dessa forma.

O cavaleiro ergueu a cabeça, avistando a grande fera branca sentada a um metro de distância dali. De repente o vento aumentou e logo um dragão pousava ao seu lado.

— Yixing? – O cavaleiro perguntou estranhando ao ver o curandeiro. — O que está-

— Me deem espaço! – ordenou empurrando Suho e segurando Yifan nos ombros. — Meu príncipe, se me der uma chance eu acho que posso curá-lo. – Sorriu tímido, vendo aqueles olhos de Yifan vermelhos pelo choro.

Yifan se afastou colocando Zitao no chão e ficando ao lado de Suho. Yixing respirava pesadamente quando fechou os olhos se concentrado. Levou uma mão à testa e a outra ao ferimento de Zitao, sentindo o quanto seu coração tinha dificuldade em bater, ele estava morrendo.

Franziu o cenho concentrando toda a sua energia.

Seus poderes fluíam sobre o corpo do moreno como se fossem feixes de luz com vida própria. Suho e Yifan assistiam tudo de longe quando o dragão rugiu captando a atenção dos dois.

_ “Ele está morrendo!” _

Foi à última coisa que Yifan ouviu quando se voltou para Yixing e Zitao. Yixing respirava com dificuldade quando pôde sentir seu nariz escorrendo, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

O dragão não se referia a Zitao.

Suho se assustou com a cena, correndo na direção do curandeiro.

_ “Se afaste!” _

O tigre branco disse, quase abocanhando um dos braços de Suho que recuou com medo.

— Ele não está bem!

Yifan não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, estava nervoso demais. Yixing ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos de Suho que parecia assustado.

— Yixing! — O curandeiro sentiu fortes pontadas em seu peito e acabou cuspindo certa quantidade de sangue pela boca, em cima do moreno deitado. — Não! – Suho gritou correndo em sua direção, mas Yifan o segurou. — Príncipe, o que está fazendo? Ele está morrendo!

Yifan nada lhe disse, ele o olhava sério enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto, ele sabia de certa forma que Yixing não queria ser interrompido e nem deveria.

Aquilo teria que ser feito.

O ferimento de Zitao se fechava e quando Yixing constatou sua cura, sorriu voltando a olhar para Suho. Dos olhos do curandeiro sangue também escorria, juntamente com as lágrimas, agora.

Não demorou muito para ocorrer uma explosão de luz, todos fecharam os olhos. Suho procurou afoito por Yixing depois que o clarão se dissipou o vendo jogado ao chão do lado de Zitao. Ele correu até ele, o erguendo e o deitando em seus braços.

— Yixing! – disse tocando em seu rosto, ele estava gelado, morto. — Yixing, me responda! — O curandeiro abriu os olhos lentamente, seu rosto estava banhado em sangue e ele respirava lentamente.

— Senhor... – sorriu. — Eu fiz o que eu pude. – Tossiu fazendo sangue escapar por entre seus lábios.

— Não, não pode, você… — O outro ergueu seu braço com o resto de força que tinha, levando sua mão ao rosto de Suho e o sujando com seu sangue.

— Eu te amo. – Ele disse com dificuldade enquanto começava a chorar sangue novamente. — Mas eu tenho que partir.

— Não faça isso comigo! – A voz embargada de Suho denunciava o choro que se seguiria.

— Eu tenho... – Yixing disse sorrindo. — Me desculpe... Suho...

O cavaleiro abaixou a cabeça, beijando os lábios de cor vermelha.

— Eu te amo! Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa!

Yifan assistia tudo ao lado de Zitao, também o segurando em seu colo, o menor despertava e seus olhos tinham um brilho característico. O brilho da vida.

Suho passou a chorar desesperadamente quando não sentiu mais a respiração de Yixing, a sua vida havia ido embora e levou junto a ela a esperança de que um dia eles pudessem ser felizes juntos. Outros cavaleiros afastaram Suho do corpo morto enquanto ele se debatia, ele não queria ficar longe do seu amado. 

Yifan sentiu outra lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas a mesma foi afagada pelos dedos de Zitao. Yifan o olhou e o moreno sorriu para ele, Yifan estava triste.

[...]

Suho não quis presenciar o enterro de Yixing, preferiu ficar trancado no quarto do mesmo enquanto chorava de saudade. Sehun fora lhe visitar algumas vezes, lhe levando comida e água.

Luhan foi preso e afastado de tudo e todos, sem poder ver a luz do sol outra vez. O rei estava ferido pela batalha e eles acabaram descobrindo toda a verdade. Luhan havia mentido para todos, forjando as cartas e iniciando a guerra somente pela vingança, ele queria todos mortos.

Jongin desapareceu, e nem mesmo Sehun voltou a vê-lo pelos cômodos do palácio, talvez ele estivesse com Luhan dentro daquela cela fétida, mas ainda duvidava disso. 

O casamento fora cancelado no momento em que o príncipe anunciou que amava outra pessoa. Com o seu pai ferido e doente, ele tomou o trono e passou a governar o reino. Zitao não poderia ficar o seu lado como rei, seria contra as leis do povo e da igreja. Então ele decidiu apenas apoiá-lo de todas as formas, com o trato de que Yifan jamais se casaria com outra pessoa. A questão dos herdeiros ao trono seria discutida mais tarde. Nem Yifan e muito menos Zitao estavam preparados para pensar em algo desse tipo, mas caso fosse necessário, a família do príncipe era grande e sucessores ao trono não faltariam.

Todos achavam aquela ideia totalmente fora de questão, um absurdo para uma família como aquela sustentar uma ideia daquele gênero, mas Yifan pouco se importava desde que pudesse ficar ao lado do moreno.

— Você é louco! – Zitao disse enquanto sentia os braços lhe rodearam a cintura.

Eles estavam deitados à cama e Yifan o abraçava possessivamente.

— Louco por quê? Por te amar tanto? — Zitao riu se aconchegando ainda mais. Yifan era quente e aquilo lhe agradava.

— Sabe qual é a sensação de estar morrendo? – De repente o moreno se virou, ficando de frente e fitando Yifan seriamente.

— Não faço ideia, e nem quero saber! – Yifan o segurou mais forte em seus braços.

Zitao sorriu sem graça.

— Eu me desesperei, pensei que nunca mais o veria, não quero aquilo de novo, Yifan.

— Nem eu, meu amor. – O beijou demoradamente nos lábios. — Mas agora ninguém mais vai nos separar! 

Tanto o tigre quando o dragão continuaram ao lado de Zitao e Yifan, afinal, eles eram simplesmente a prova viva e eterna de que tudo nascia com um propósito, com algo que o completasse, mesmo que fosse totalmente o seu oposto.

_ “A nossa missão está feita, Yin?” _ O tigre branco dizia, ao lado de fora, dentre a mata enquanto compartilhava a luz da lua com o seu amigo. 

_ “Acredito que sim.” _ O dragão lhe respondeu. 

As leis do universo são regidas por forças das quais não temos conhecimento. 

Há sempre um começo e fim. 

Yin e Yang são duas extremidades que estão em expansão infinita, uma força sempre atraindo a outra. Uma força sempre gerando a outra. Agora eles haviam encontrado seus complementos e existiam por completo, em grande harmonia. 

A espera havia terminado e agora que eles se encontraram o universo poderia seguir o seu ciclo, em paz, em harmonia e em total equilíbrio.

  
  



End file.
